Deceptions
by redhead1608
Summary: Fin and Olivia are married and though they have a teenaged daughter Jenny they still have a heavy workload. While their at work what kind of trouble will Jenny be getting herself into. Will anybody be able to stand what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not Own Law and Order SVU

A/N: I hope that you enjoy!

"Mom, Dad, you here?" Jenny called through the house.

She wasn't surprised that when she slowly walked to the kitchen there was the usual note left on the table. 'There never home' she thought to herself, before bringing the note up to her eye level.

Jenny read it out loud to herself "Jenny we got called into work, I'm sorry blah, blah, blah, we'll be home as soon as we can tonight blah, blah, blah. Call one of us if you go anywhere love yah, mom and dad."

Jenny dropped the paper back onto the table, and walked to her room. Jenny looked through her closet and settled on an outfit. She set it out on her bed with the matching shoes. She then went into the bathroom to shower; today she was going to see her boyfriend Jeremy of 3 weeks. Her parents who were never around didn't even know that she had a boyfriend. When Jenny stepped into the shower she let the hot water sprinkle over her body like rain before washing herself. Jenny stopped the shower after she began to feel her skin wrinkle; she wrapped a clean towel around her body, stepped out and walked to her room. She blasted the radio that was playing Eminem, and she started to rap along with the words and get dressed at the same time. Before she started to do her hair Jenny called Jeremy.

"Hello"

"Hey baby" Jenny said.

"Hey sexy" he said.

"I'm almost done and getting ready to walk to meet you at the spot okay" she said

"Alright I'll be there" he said sounding like he was still half asleep, knowing from experience that her almost ready means she'll start walking in a half an hour.

"Bye"

"Bye"

Jenny hung up the phone and started to put her hair up into a ponytail since it was too hot to be wearing it down. Jenny quickly put hairspray on it and then picked the phone up off her bed and dialed her dad's cell phone number

"Tutuola"

"Hi daddy" Jenny said in her angel "I'm daddy's little girl" voice.

"Hi baby" he said.

"I just wanted to call and tell you that I'm going to be going with Ali to the mall" she said as she double checked herself in the mirror.

"Okay, here talk to your mother first" Fin said as he called Olivia over and handed her the phone.

"Hi Jenny what's up?" Olivia asked knowing that Fin didn't interrogate her at all.

"Nothing special, just going to hangout with Ali at the mall" Jenny said as Olivia worded out what she was saying to Fin to make sure that she told both of them the same thing.

Olivia still listening to her daughter started to say something but then cut herself out to say "Jenny what are you listening to" disgusted by her daughter and husband's taste in music. After she said that she looked at Fin who rolled his eyes.

"Mom, don't start. It's Eminem" Jenny said hating it when her mother commented on her music, she's the one that listens to the dreadful country music she thought to herself.

"Alright, alright is Ali's mom going to pick you two up?" Olivia asked wanting to make sure that they were being safe.

"Me and Ali are meeting up in front of the coffee shop and then walking to the mall, when were done her mom is going to get us" Jenny lied, but her mom and dad never caught on any other time.

"Alright sweetheart, I'll see you later" Olivia said as she hung up the phone and handed it to Fin and giving him a glare.

"What did I do?" he protested.

"You better not call any other girl besides me and Jenny baby!" she said in her serious voice and then started to laugh at Fin's expression. "I was joking…kind of" Jenny tied her shoes grabbed her keys and cell phone before walking out the door. She started to walk down the street when she realized that she never called Ali to make sure that she would cover, Just to make sure that she wouldn't call the house while she was out.

"Hello"

"Hi is Ali home" Jenny said sweetly.

"Yes she is Jenny hold on and I'll get her" Mrs. Waters said into the phone.

"Hello" a sweet voice came in through the phone.

"Hey Ali" Jenny said.

"Hey what's up?" she asked

"I need you to cover for me, so that I can hang out with Jeremy"

"Okay, just call me when you get home"

"Alright, thanks a lot" Jenny said glad that she had a best friend like her.

"No problem, bye"

"Bye"

Jenny hung up her phone and started to pay more attention to her surroundings. When she got to the meeting place which was an old abandon school yard, Jenny saw Jeremy leaning against the pole that braced the jungle gym together. She walked up to him and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Lets get out of here baby" he said with a slight smile coming across his face as he looked into Jenny's eyes.

Jenny smiled back bit her lip and said "Okay". Sitting in the precinct Olivia stared down at the file that she was reading, wishing that the day would go by faster. Olivia thought to herself "Damn that Elliot and Munch, they have a court date don't have to deal with the paperwork." Just then Captain came out of his office.

"You two, there was a rape, go down to Mercy Hospital" Captain said before turning around and going back into his office.

Fin and Olivia looked at each other and then stood up and got into the car. Fin drove them quickly to the hospital. When they got inside they walked up to the nurse's desk.

"May I help you?" the nurse asked without looking up.

"Yes, I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Tutuola and we got a call about a rape victim" Olivia said as Fin and her held out their badges until the nurse looked up.

"Aw yes, right this way" the nurse said after examining the badges. She led them down the hallway and continued to speak "The girl's name is Tina Yessings, she came through the ER, when two people found her in an alley beaten, we did a rape kit and there was a presence of fluids and sperm. The nurse stopped at the door "Well this is it, you can go right in."

Olivia and Fin both peered into the room, "Were her parents notified?" Olivia asked

"We've been trying, their both on business trips" the nurse said with a grin and then walked away. Jenny got in at about eleven that night, she was usually a little nervous. Thinking that her parents might have come home early, but that rarely ever happened. Jenny kicked her shoes off and walked into her room where she collapsed on her bed. While she laid restlessly on her bed, she thought that she heard clicking noises like a camera taking pictures. Jenny shook her head at the thought thinking "Your too young to be hallucinating, its just really quiet in here. It must be the rain starting to come down."

"She's so beautiful the way that she just lays there after getting in. That other girl Tina was way to easy, but getting the two prime detectives daughter in my control not there's a challenge that I'm willing to take." He looked through the little eye window of his camera and zoomed in for another shot before climbing down and going back to the car.

"You got the pictures?"

"Of course I did Ricky, you wouldn't want the detectives to come up short when their investigating their daughter's disappearance. This is pay back for your brother to never dis the family like he did. Now lets get out of here before someone or a video camera has the chance to get us" Holand said as he buckled his seatbelt and his son started the car. "Can you believe the sick people that we have in this world?" Olivia asked her husband Fin as they walked into the apartment building.

Fin place his arms around her shoulders and said "At least we have a daughter that won't get involved with that type of thing and is perfectly safe inside the apartment" and then he kissed Olivia's cheek as she pressed the up arrow for the elevator.

They stepped into the elevator and pressed for the third floor; Olivia rested her head on Fin's chest and wrapped her arms around his body as they rode up. Fin rubbed Olivia's back when they got to their floor they stepped out and walked down the hall quietly not to make to much noise so the surrounding neighbors won't complain. Fin unlocked the door and the house was quiet, there was only the glare of one light on through the darkness, until the kitchen light was turned on.

"I'll go check on Jenny" Olivia said as she threw her coat on the nearby chair. She walked into Jenny's room and noticed that she was curled up on top of all her blankets, sleeping calmly with the light on. Olivia walked into the living room and grabbed the light blanket, then walked back into Jenny's room and placed the blanket on top of her. Olivia then kissed her forehead before turning off the light and slightly shutting the door.

Walking out of Jenny's room and back into the living room Olivia saw Fin sitting comfortably on the couch, with his eyes closed and his arms resting behind his head. Olivia went over to him and sat in his lap and rested her head back on his chest. Olivia felt Fin wrap his arms around her, and noticed that now Fin's eyes were opened and looking at her.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked while tightening his arms around her.

"Nothing, just tired I guess" she answered.

"Well then lets get to bed" Fin said as he kept one arm behind her back and placed the other one underneath her knees and lifted her.

"You're pretty good at that" Olivia said while kissing him on the lips.

"And you are pretty good at that" he said with a smile as he continued to carry her to their bedroom.

A/N: What do you think so far?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i Do not own anyone from Law and Order SVU

A/N thank you to reviewer, and i hope that you like this chapter

The next morning Olivia woke up to the buzzing of the alarm, not sure how Fin could sleep through it. She leaned over him, pressing her body into his as she shut off the alarm.

"Fin, baby its time to get up come on" Olivia said and then kissed his cheek.

"Five more minuets" Fin said still wanting to sleep.

"You know sometimes your worse than Jenny on a school morning" Olivia said hitting in the arm.

"Thank you baby" Fin said.

"I'm going to go take a shower, you can go make coffee" she said with a smile as Fin opened his eyes and looked at her as she offended him.

"Okay" he said and they both got out of bed.

While Olivia was in the shower, Fin turned on the coffee maker and accidentally dropped two pans on the floor making a big noise. Jenny was startled by the noise and woke up with a groan. She walked into the kitchen where she saw her father picking up the pans.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're clumsy?" she asked with a smirk.

Fin looked up startled because usually Jenny wouldn't move through any noise. "Good morning to you too" he said as he sat at the table with her.

"What are you up to today?" he asked.

"Same o same, probably going to hang out with Ali" she said, Jenny was nervous because her father always had a way to tell if she was lying or not.

Fin could tell by the way that Jenny was talking that she was lying to him. "Jenny I can tell when you're lying, so do you want to try again, where are you going today?" he asked hoping that this time she would tell him the truth.

"Um dad, there's something that I haven't told you and mom" she said feeling really nervous to tell her dad oh yah so I have a boyfriend and we've been together for 3 weeks now.

"Just tell me Jenny" Fin said.

"I have a boyfriend and we've been hanging out every time I told you and mom I would be with Ali" Jenny said and then put her head down.

Fin let out a deep breath he couldn't believe that she would keep something like this from Olivia and him. "Jenny…" he started to say and then was cut off.

Jenny could hear that the anger was going to come out in his voice. "Dad I know what your going to say, that I'm too young but dad I'm 16 and Jeremy is a great guy" Jenny rambled on.

"Jenny stop" Fin said trying not to laugh, he loved it when she would ramble on. "Listen since you had this boyfriend for what a week?" he said assuming.

"3 weeks" Jenny said after swallowing the big lump in her throat.

"Th, three weeks" he said with his eyes shot open and all he could see was Jenny nodding her head. "Well I think that it's time that your mother and I meet him, so bring him by the station" Fin said unaware that Olivia had already gotten out of the shower and dressed. She was now standing behind him, with her hands wrapped around his shoulders.

"Bring who by the station?" Olivia asked and kissed Fin on the cheek.

Fin was about to say something but then Jenny cut in and said "It's a surprise" she winked at her dad and pranced back to her room and went back to bed.

When Jenny was totally out of sight Olivia sat on Fin's lap and asked again "who's stopping by the station?"

"It's a surprise and I'm going to go take a shower" he kissed her, lifted her up and went into the bathroom to start the water.

At work they were all working on the Tina Yessings case. They had finally gotten a hold of the mother who just got back from a business trip and heard the messages on the machine. Olivia and Fin went to go interview the mother. When they got to the address in Queens they walked up to the door and rang the door bell waiting patiently.

"Can I help you" a worried woman asked after she opened the door.

"Yes I'm Detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner Detective Odafin Tutuola, are you Kayla Yessings." Olivia asked as they held out their badges.

"Ah yes Detectives I'm Kayla Yessings, come in, come in" she said as she led them to the living room and told them to sit. "Now you said that you need to talk to me about my daughter Tina" she continued with the worried look never leaving her eyes.

Fin and Olivia looked at each other before Olivia spoke up and said "yes, the thing is your daughter is in the hospital" Olivia would have continued but Mrs. Yessings started asking so many questions.

"Is she okay, what happened, is she alive, oh my god she dead?" coming up with any question off the top of her head.

"Mrs. Yessings"

"Kay please" she said.

"Okay Kay, Tina is going to be alright. She was raped, we got her statement. She is in the hospital because she got beaten pretty bad" as Olivia finished saying that she watched Kay's mouth drop open.

"Did you find the person that did this?" she asked.

"No, not yet we were hoping that you would answer us a few questions" Olivia said.

"Yes anything you need" Kay responded even though she really wanted to see her daughter.

"Did Tina have any boyfriends?" Fin asked.

Kay thought back and it took her a minuet before she remembered the boy's name "yes she had a boyfriend named Jeremy, Jeremy Qualms, but they broke up about a, month and a half ago" she answered.

"Did Jeremy break up with her or did she break up with Jeremy?" Olivia asked.

"Tina said that it was mutual, they both wanted to break up."

"Okay do you know where we could find Jeremy?" Fin asked thinking that, that would be a good place to start.

"I don't know, I only met him once and it was only for a couple minuets" she answered while shrugging her shoulders.

Olivia and Fin were about to leave when Fin spotted a family picture on the wall. "Kay where is Tina's father?"

"Oh, Keith is on a business trip we feel bad about leaving Tina here, but she never wants to come" Kay answered while staring at the picture.

"Where does Tina usually go when you both are on business trips?" Olivia asked.

"She either stays here or she stays at a friend's house, I tried calling her but when she never answered I thought that she went to Emma Netting's house." Kay said.

"Thank you, Kay" Olivia said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Tina is at Mercy hospital"

"Thank you detectives" she said before grabbing her purse to leave.

Jenny had just woken up, the apartment was quiet and the sun was shining in through the windows, which bothered Jenny's eyes. Jenny picked up her cell phone off her night stand next to her bed and her mouth dropped when she saw that it was already 11:30. She already had 2 missed calls and 2 voice mails. Jenny pressed 1 in until the phone said calling voicemail. When it answered Jenny heard the usual "_you have 2 new messages and 1 saved message. New message Tuesday 10:35 am: Hey JenJen just calling to see what your doing and if I had to cover for you today, call me back. Love yah Ali." _Jenny heard the beep and then pressed 7 to delete it. _"New message Tuesday 10:45 am Hey baby call me when my sleeping beauty is up. Love you Jerbear"_ Jenny smiled when she heard Jeremy's voice and how he used her nickname that she gave him. Jenny hung up her phone, dropped it on the bed and slowly started to walk around the apartment rubbing her eyes, yawning and stretching.

Fin and Olivia went back to the car, and sat there for a minuet.

"Do you want to go back to the squad room and check out the boyfriend or go ask the friend questions?" Olivia asked Fin considering he was driving.

"Let's pay Emma a visit" Fin said as he started up the car.

They arrived at the house with the address that Elliot had looked up for them. They both knocked on the apartment door, until they heard the chain and the lock become undone. A teenaged girl with long blonde hair, hazel eyes and glasses; peered through the cracked door.

"Can I help you" she asked not knowing who they were.

"Yes I'm detective Benson and this is Detective Tutuola, are you Emma Netting?" Olivia asked.

"She I am" Emma asked as she looked at their badges before opening the door more and inviting them in"

They sat in the living room as Olivia started to ask Emma questions. "Emma when was the last time you saw Tina?"

"Um I saw her, the other day at like five. That was when she went home" Emma answered.

"Did Tina have a boyfriend?" Fin asked.

"No the only one she ever had was Jeremy and they broke up. They weren't right for each other" Emma answered.

"Why do you say that they weren't right for each other?" Olivia questioned.

"Jeremy's a nice guy and all but all Tina would do was nagging him saying that he was cheating on her with this other girl. When he wasn't because they were always together."

"Do you know where we can find Jeremy?" Olivia asked.

"No" she said shaking her head "the only time I would see him was when he was already with Tina. What happened to Tina, why are you asking questions about her?" Emma asked getting worried.

"She was attacked, thank you for all the help Emma" Olivia said and they left back to the car.

Fin and Olivia walked back to car and while they started to drive down the street. Olivia stated "we need to talk to Jeremy; right now he's the only one that looks good for it."

Jenny stepped out of the shower and walked back to her room to get dressed. She rummaged through her closet and settled on a pair of short shorts and a tight tank top. After putting it on and looking in the mirror, she took her hair out of the messy wet pony tail it was in and brushed it before leaving a piece of hair in front and putting the rest of the top part back in a ponytail, leaving the bottom down and putting gel in it to make it the curly look. Jenny then picked up her cell phone that she had on her bed and dialed Jeremy's number. When he answered Jenny heard a lot of commotion in the background.

"Hey baby" he said.

"Hi Jerbear" she said sweetly. "What are you doing" she asked curious about the commotion in the background.

"I'm at work, listen baby I can't talk right now. I'll talk to you later okay." He said.

"Okay, I love you"

"I love you too"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Jenny hung up the phone again and threw it on her bed so that she could put her sneakers on and walk to the station so that her dad wouldn't get suspicious.

Olivia and Fin walked into the squad room with everyone's sandwiches, chips, and soda for lunch. They passed them out before sitting down at their desks and enjoying their own lunches.

Jenny was walking down the street listening to her Ipod; her favorite song by Eminem was playing. Her cell phone was attached to her waist, and when she felt it vibrate she moved to the side of the sidewalk, took the headphones out of ears and opened the phone. At first all Jenny could hear was music in the background.

"Hello" she said and then when she still got no answer she screamed "hello" in the phone.

"Oh, hey Jenny sorry about that" Ali said.

"Look at her; she's a smart girl Ricky. She's not going to be as easy to get as Tina was. Were going to have to be smart about how we get her. She's going to pay for what Jeremy did, know body leaves the family that easy" Holland said to his son.

"Yah dad, but what should we do right now, come on she's just standing there on the sidewalk" Ricky said.

"Son we have to play it smart, now we have another girl that will be easy to get. But since we have time and it looks like she's about to hang up why don't you go over there and accidentally bump into her, you know and start small talk" Holland said.

The van was pulled over on the opposite side of the street, a little farther back then Jenny. Ricky hopped out and ran across the street, he saw Jenny hang up the phone and starting to turn. Holland already had his camera ready to start snapping pictures.

Jenny had just hung up with Ali, and was starting to turn and put her head phones back on when somebody just bumped into her and pushed her back into a brick building. Jenny ended up dropping her cell phone and Ipod, she looked over and saw a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes looking at her.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, are you okay?" he asked as he bent over and picked up her cell phone and Ipod.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's okay really" Jenny said as he handed her, her stuff.

Jenny went to go walk away and continue on but the boy followed her. "Listen my name is Ricky, and I feel really bad. Why don't you let me give you a ride to where ever your going" he said trying to work his charm on her.

"Listen Ricky" she said with attitude "you don't owe me anything and I don't need a ride and I wouldn't take a ride from you. Now leave me alone." Jenny said and then continued walking happy that he wasn't following her.

When Jenny got out of view Ricky ran back across the street and joined his father in the van.

"That was good work son, now we have some work to get done" Holland said and that drove off.

Jenny reached the 1-6 precinct and walked up to the squad room, she wasn't surprise to see her parents and Uncles eating lunch. They were all in conversation and laughing to notice Jenny coming in.

"It looks like I came at the perfect time" Jenny said.

They all looked over and said "Hey Jenny" as she walked over to her mom's desk and stole some of her chips.

"What brings you in here?" Munch asked because it was rare when they got a visit from her.

"Well I told dad I would stop in" Jenny answered as she walked over to Fin and bit part of his sandwich when he wasn't looking.

"Yah and you were supposed to bring someone with you" Fin said.

"Well he had to work" she started to explain when Elliot interrupted her.

"What happened to your arm?"

Jenny looked over at her arm along with Fin, Olivia, and Munch. "Oh some boy bumped into me on the sidewalk and I collided with the brick wall" Jenny explained.

"People these days" Munch said shaking his head.

A/N: so what did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As we all know i do not own law and Order SVU

A/N: I'm sorry that it took soo long to update but with school and everything going on i'll try to update as fast as possible. Thank you to all reveiwers and also im sorry i did not have this beta read for the plain fact i wanted to post it so hopefully theres not a lot of mistakes. If so im sorry, i hope you enjoy!

Jenny left the squad room after about an hour, she told her parents that she was going to go home, but really she was going to go see Jeremy. Jenny walked to their meeting place and he wasn't there yet. It was starting to get chilly outside and jenny was rubbing her hand on her arms when all of a sudden she felt a warm body wrap around her. It made her jump at first. Then she heard a whisper in her ear "I love you baby."

Jenny turned around in his arms so that she was facing him, his arms still wrapped tightly around her. "I love you too" she said softly and then kissed him.

After they released the kiss they stared into each other's eyes, "Come on baby, lets go to my place, your cold lets get you warmed up" Jeremy said moving a little away from her and holding his hand out.

Jenny smiled while walking closer to him, "okay" she said biting her lip and taking his hand as they walked away from the abandon park and went to his place.

Captain all of a sudden came bursting out of his office.

"Fin, Olivia there was another rape, go down to Mercy Hospital" he said in a hurry.

Fin and Olivia quickly grabbed their jackets off the back of their chairs and rushed out of the building. When they got to the hospital they jogged to the nurse's station. "Hi, may I help you?" the nurse asked looking away from the computer and at them.

"Yes, I'm detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Tutuola and we were called about a rape" Olivia said as her and Fin held out their badges.

"Aw yes, right this way" she said walking to the side of desk and down the hall. "Her name is Aleshanee Chinea, she's pretty beat up. We gave her a rape test and it was positive for fluids and sperm, we sent it to your lab." They stopped at a door "well this is it, you can go right in" the nurse said and then left.

Olivia and Fin entered the room and they were amazed at how badly beaten this girl was. They walked over to bed "Hi Aleshanee, my name is Olivia and this is Fin. We're detectives would you mind telling us about what happened to you?" Olivia asked as they took a seat beside their bed.

"Please call me NeNe, and yes." She took a deep breath and then started to speak again, "I was walking to the store for my mother and after I went in I walked by an alley I felt somebody grab me into the alley. I tried to fight them off and all of sudden everything went dark" she said with a tear falling down from her eyes.

"You said they, their was more that one person?" Fin asked.

"Yes" Nene shook her head. "One guy grabbed me and covered my mouth and eyes so I couldn't see or say anything before hitting me with something. Another guy was driving, because I remember peering down the alley and there was a random van and man in it" she said.

"Okay, do you remember anything about the van?" Fin asked.

She thought for a second before shaking her head "No."

"At any time did he say anything to you?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, as I started to wake up, he said your going to pay." She answered

"Okay thank you Nene" Olivia said as they both got up and went to the door.

When they got into the hallway Olivia and Fin looked at each other, "that's the same line that was said to Tina when we asked her" Olivia said and Fin shook his head in response, meaning that he agreed with what she said. As they walked past the nurses station they heard a very frantic woman's voice.

"I want to see my daughter" she screamed at the lady behind the desk.

"Ma'ma I will find what room your daughter is in, just calm down" the nurse replied to the woman.

"Calm down, Calm down. How am I suppose to calm down when my daughter is here probably scared out of her mind?"

"Is there a problem here?" Olivia asked as her and Fin walked closer to the nurse's station holding out there badges.

"Yes I'm trying to find what room my daughter is in" the woman replied.

"Who is your daughter?" Olivia asked.

"Aleshanee Chinea" the woman replied.

"We'll take care of this" Fin said to the nurse and she nodded in response.

They all started to walk down the hallway towards Aleshanee's room. "What is your name Ms?" Fin asked.

"Debra Chinea, Aleshanee's mother" she answered.

As they arrived closer to the door, they all stopped "Ms. Chinea, did Aleshanee have any boyfriends?" Olivia asked.

Debra thought for a minuet before coming out with the response "there's only one that I can remember and his name was Jeremy, not sure of the last name. But he was a nice young man. Is that all?" she asked.

"Yes it is, your daughter is in that room" Olivia said.

"Thank you" the woman replied.

Jenny saw that it was getting late, so Jeremy walked her to the outside of the apartment complex.

"Bye baby" Jeremy said wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

Jenny looked up into his eyes and then brought her face closer to his and kissed him, he quickly deepened the kiss. "I love you too baby" and then leaned her forehead on her chin.

Jeremy raced his hands up and down Jenny's arms and then said softly "you better get up there before your parents get home. I'll see you tomorrow.

They kissed again and then Jenny headed into the building as Jeremy walked back down the street.

"Look at them, Jeremy thinks that he can leave his family and look at what he ends up with, two police officer's daughters" Holland said.

"Well a rude awakening is going to be happening to that happy couple" Ricky said.

Holland snapped another picture and then said "your starting to understand son, your starting to understand" while patting his back, before putting his camera down before driving down the street.

As Fin and Olivia arrived back at the squad room, they went over the evidence again. They came up with that there was only one connection Jeremy.

"Well its too late to pick him up now, so lets get him tomorrow" Olivia said.

"Okay, lets get home" Fin said while putting his arm around Olivia's shoulder and walking out of the squad room.

The next day at about eleven o'clock Fin and Olivia had tracked down where Jeremy lived. As they arrived at the house they walked up to the door and started to knock on the door, when a teenaged boy answered.

Fin and Olivia held up there badges "Detective Benson, Detective Tutuola, are you Jeremy Qualms?" she asked.

Jeremy leaned up against the door and said "yes I am, how may I help you two detectives?"

"Well you can come down to the precinct and answer some questions" Fin stated.

"Okay" Jeremy said and walked out of the house and shut the door behind him.

At the station Jeremy was sitting in the interrogation room, waiting for someone to come in and start to question him. Suddenly Fin and Olivia walked into the room, Olivia sat down in the chair across from him and Fin stood against the wall with his arms folded.

"Jeremy do you know Tina Yessings?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, she's my ex-girlfriend" he said.

"How about Aleshanee Chinea"

"Yeah she's an ex also" he said.

"Where were you the other day at the times between 10:40 a.m. and 12 noon?" Olivia asked to get and alibi.

Jeremy thought back and said "I was with my girl"

"And what about yesterday around 5p.m.?"

"Yet again with my girl" Jeremy answered getting annoyed. "Why are you asking me this stuff?"

"Both of your ex-girlfriends got raped" Fin stated sternly.

Jeremy's mouth dropped opens "Well I didn't do it"

"Who's your girl?" Olivia asked wanting to check his alibi.

"Jenny Benson Tutuola" he said while crossing his arms.

Holland and Ricky were driving past Jeremy's place when the detectives showed up. "See son the plan is working" Holland said snickering.

"Yah pops you were right" Ricky replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters from Law and Order SVU

A/N: thank you to reveiwers and i hope that you all enjoy this chapter

Fin and Olivia looked at each other in shock, amazed at what they had just heard. They heard a tap on the door and they both moved towards the door.

"Captain, this has to be some kind of joke, come on using our daughter against us" Fin said when the door shut behind him.

Creagan put his hand up, then as he put his hand back down he said "Bring Jenny in, sit her down in an interrogation room show her a photo array of pictures and see if she knows Mr. Qualms out"

Fin and Olivia walked over to their desks to get the photo array together as John and Elliot went to go get Jenny. They were impatiently as 10 minuets went by before John and Elliot came prancing in with Jenny, who looked like she was in a bad mood.

With her arms folded across her chest she walked up to Fin and said "daddy what is going on?"

Fin put his hand on his daughter's arms and brought them out of the tight cross they were in. He brought her into the interrogation room that Olivia was waiting in. Jenny walked in still totally confused as to why she was here.

"Mom, dad what am I doing here?" Jenny asked a little worried.

"Sit down and we'll explain to you" Olivia said, her voice a little shaky, from what she was about to ask. Olivia felt a little bit of relief when she felt Fin's hands touch her shoulders; she brought her hand up to touch his.

Fin looked into his daughter's scared, worried eyes and said "Baby girl do you recognize anyone in this photo array?" and slid the pictures in front of her.

Jenny looked from into her father's eyes to her mother's and then looked down at the photos in front of her. She slowly brought her eyes across each picture scanning it carefully so that she wouldn't make a mistake. As she got to the second row third picture her eyes got wide.

"Oh my god, that's my boyfriend Jeremy" she said still in amazement as she slid the pictures back to her mother.

Olivia picked up the array and swallowed the lump that was in her throat. "Jenny where were you yesterday around five?"

Jenny took a minuet and thought about what she was doing. "I was with Jeremy" she said.

"And the other day around 10:40 am and noon?" Fin asked.

Jenny once again thought back. "I was with Jeremy" she answered again.

Fin and Olivia shared a look, "baby you wouldn't be lying to us to cover for him would you?" Fin asked.

"No, why would I…, wait cover for him about what?" Jenny asked really confused.

"For being suspected of raping to girls" Olivia said.

Jenny looked at both of them in disgust "Jeremy would never do that and he was with me" she said before gliding the chair back away from the table and quickly walking out of the room. As she swiftly opened the door, she looked to her right and saw her uncles at the two way glass. She just looked at them and shook her head before running out of the building.

Fin and Olivia got out of the interrogation room, they knew that their daughter was really upset and that right now there was nothing that they could do to fix it. They looked at their captain.

"What now his alibi checks out" Fin said in defeat and putting his hands in his pockets.

"See if he'll give a DNA sample" Captain said and they walked away.

Fin and Olivia walked back into the interrogation room that Jeremy was in and Olivia said "Your alibi checks out" as she placed the file on the desk and sat down.

"Good, I told you that I didn't do it" Jeremy said sitting back in his chair.

"Do you want to clear your name?" Fin asked while leaning up against the wall.

"Yes" Jeremy answered simply.

"Give us a DNA sample" Olivia said.

Jenny was walking quickly down the street in tears. Almost bumping into almost every person that she saw. Then when she was looking down at the ground she felt someone grab her from behind.

She started to struggle, but then heard the person voice say "its okay Jenny, it's just me"

Jenny turned around and saw her Uncle Elliot standing there. Jenny could feel even more tears coming down her face; she just immediately wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shoulder.

"You see son, this is why sometimes when you plan stuff it always good to have a back up plan. We could have gotten her right now if that other detective didn't come" Holland said while turning towards his son.

"Yes father, but what's the back up plan?" he asked staring distinctly at his father.

"You'll see son, you'll see" he said with a sneaky, sly look on his face.

"Yah I'll give you a blood sample if this will clear my name" Jeremy said.

Fin and Olivia looked at each other, both thinking the same thing, a guilty person wouldn't agree to a blood test. "Okay we'll then we'll take you to the ME's office" Olivia said while getting up from the chair.

Elliot had brought Jenny home and they were in the apartment. Jenny had calmed down and they were sitting on the couch.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Elliot asked caring about his niece.

"No, I just want to be alone or see Jeremy" Jenny answered.

Olivia and Fin were at the ME's office with Jeremy, she was taking his blood sample.

"Thank you Jeremy" she said and then looked at the detectives and said "I'll have the results as soon as possible for you.

They walked out of the ME's office and over to the car. They drove him back home, "we'll be in touch" Fin said before they drove away to go back home.

They walked into their quiet, dark apartment; they found there daughter sleeping on the couch with tear stained eyes. Fin walked over closer to her and softly said her name.

"Jenny, Jenny baby wake up" he said and as she started to stir he placed a hand on her back.

Jenny slowly started to open her eyes and saw her father standing over her. "What do you want?" she asked half asleep and yawning.

"We need to talk about Jeremy" he said.

"No, no we don't" she said getting up quickly and walking away.

"Baby you can't run away from this situation" Fin called after her.

Jenny stopped dead in her tracks and turns towards her father "watch me"

"I no your upset but do not take that tone with me" Fin said. He watched as her hands moved to her hips and her head drooped to the floor. "Now your mother and I discussed this and we don't want you seeing him" Fin said.

Jenny quickly picked up her head and thought that out of all people that her dad would understand her. "No, I'm not going to stop seeing him" she shouted and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her and locking the door.

Fin quickly got up and started to twist the door knob, figuring that it was locked. Fin started to bang on the door and screaming "Jenny, Jenny baby open the door" getting more and more angry at the moment.

Olivia stepped in front of Fin after a few minuets of him pounding and screaming on the door. "Fin, baby stop, just stop" she said and stepping in front of him. She saw how angry he was, and said "we tried it your way and now its time for my way."

Olivia turned around and started to pick the lock before the door popped open. When Olivia and Fin walked into Jenny's room, Fin had his hands on her waist. They got far into the room and saw that she wasn't in there and one of the windows were opened and the curtains were flying in the wind.

"Dam it where did she go" Fin said really knowing where she was going.

Jenny took out her cell phone as she got off of her street she went down to Jeremy's name she pressed send and placed the phone at her ear.

"Hey baby" she said in tears.

"Jenny baby, are you okay?" he asked hearing the crying through her words.

"I need you to meet me" she said through the tears.

"Okay sweetheart" he said as he quickly put his shoes on while on the phone with her. "Baby stay on the phone with me as we walk okay?" he said not wanting anything to happen to her considering it was so late at night.

"Okay" she said as she crossed the street.

All of a sudden there was the sound of screeching tires, it scared Jenny at first, but she just ignored it. She suddenly heard footsteps behind her and started to walk faster. But as fast as she would go, she heard them go five times as fast. Suddenly she felt hands pulling and grabbing at her. Jenny started to scream "help Jeremy, help me. No please let go of me" she cried out repeatidly as this guy covered her mouth with a cloth full of some chemical that made Jenny get knocked out as it was forcefully placed over her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU

A/N: Thank you to reveiwers, i hope you enjoy this chapter

"Jenny, Jennifer. Answer me baby" Jeremy screamed into the phone. He didn't get an answer in return all he heard were tires screeching off in the background. "Jen, baby." He tried screaming again. He still received no answer; Jeremy started to run in the direction that Jen would be coming in. He kept running, and soon enough he saw skid marks in the road and then a beeping noise coming from somewhere close. Jeremy ran in the direction of the noise and soon came to this cell phone in the middle of the road. He picked it up, and examined it closely.

"Fin, baby what are we going to do, we know that she is going to see Jeremy" Olivia said taking a breath. "What if Jeremy really is the rapist and our daughter is walking into a trap?" Olivia sat on the bed and started to cry.

Fin came over close to her and wrapped his arms around her, Liv, she'll be fine. We're going to find her. Nothing is going to happen to her." Fin said and softly kissed her lips.

After Fin had gotten Olivia to settle down and fall asleep in their bed which only took minuets. Olivia has been very emotional and tired lately. Fin picked up his phone and dialed Jenny's cell phone number. The phone kept ringing and ringing but there was never an answer, it went right to voice mail.

"_Hey you reached Jenny, I not available to take your call, please leave your name and number and I'll call you back" "Beep"_

"Baby girl this is your father and I want you to call me back right away. Please sweetheart, please call. I'm sorry all your mother and I want for you is to be safe and happy. I love you; we love you and are worried sick. Please call"

Fin forcefully slammed his cell phone shut and opened it up and called Munch. After a few rings "Munch"

"Munch, its Fin" he said quickly

"What's wrong?" Munch asked hearing the fear in his voice.

"Jenny ran away and we believe that she's in danger. Now I'm going to go to her boyfriend's house and see if she made it there. Just please keep an ear out Munch" Fin said quickly as he grabbed his keys off the table.

John all of a sudden heard loud footsteps and heavy breathing behind him. When he turned around Jeremy was standing there bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Fin I don't think that will be necessary, Jeremy just ran in" John said.

"I'll be right down" Fin said and then hung up the phone.

John wheeled his chair back away from his desk and briskly walked over to Jeremy who had almost caught his breath. Munch gently put his hand on Jeremy's back, "can I help you son?" he asked.

Jeremy took a deep breath in and said "something happened" and looked up into Munch's eyes.

Munch could see the worry in his eyes; "come this way" Munch said and led him to the interrogation room.

Fin was speeding, and dodging traffic so scared that something had happen to his daughter, his baby. Thinking that she was really with Jeremy and in a way wishing that she really was, so then she was at least safe. Fin pulled into a parking spot and ran into the precinct. When he got in Munch was just getting off the phone and putting it down.

"What's happening Munch, where is he?" Fin asked.

"He's in interrogation 1, Elliot is coming down to help us and Fin he doesn't have her" Munch could see the hurt through his eyes and then go back to toughness as he walked away towards the interrogation room.

Jenny was just starting to squirm awake, her vision was blurry and she couldn't figure out where she was. The last thing that she could remember was getting into a fight with her parents and then sneaking out to go meet Jeremy. Jenny's still could see straight all she could see was blurry visions of a brick wall. "Jeremy" she started to repeatedly call out, at what she thought was loud but was really soft.

"Look it father, she starting to wake up" Ricky noted.

"Let her wake up some more and then you can go in there" Holland said while shaking his head.

Fin walked into the interrogation room, and Jeremy was sitting there scared out of his mind and Fin could see that too. On the inside he felt the same way. "Jeremy what happened tonight?" Fin asked while sitting down across from him.

"I don't know, I mean Jenny called me very upset. She was crying and everything, she asked me to meet her. I said okay and I was still on the phone with her as I started to walk" Jeremy could feel the tears falling out of his eyes, that he wiped away quickly. "I should have told her to stay where she was and I would have come to her, what the hell was I thinking" Jeremy questioned himself.

Fin looked at the reaction of the guy that his daughter trusted and probably loved. "Listen Jeremy there's nothing that you can do about it now. But you can help us find her by telling us everything that you no" Fin said as calmly as he could.

Jeremy could feel his eyes start to tear up again, he really did love Jenny. This time he didn't even bother to wipe his tears away this time. "I asked Jenny to stay on the phone with me so that I could hear her and talk to you know. I just wanted her to be safe, well as I was walking I could hear screeching tires in the background. I didn't think nothing of it, Jenny didn't say anything afterwards and I could just hear her footsteps going faster. But then I heard her start to scream into the phone saying "help me, Jeremy, help me" Now Jeremy was in full blown tears.

Olivia was starting to wake up; she noticed that the house was motionless and so quiet. She rubbed her eyes and let her bare feet hit the cold floor. As she started to walk through the house, she just figured that Fin was out getting Jenny. She walked into the kitchen to make herself some tea when she had this weird feeling in her stomach. Olivia left the water to boil on the stove as she ran into the bathroom and threw up. Olivia was still clenching her stomach when she heard the phone start to ring. Thinking it was Fin or Jenny, Olivia helped herself off the floor and wiped her mouth with a towel quickly before going to the phone.

"Hello" she said with the least bit of enthusiasm in her voice. When all she could hear was air on the other line. Olivia was getting annoyed when she said "hello" again.

"Your daughter is a beautiful" a mysterious voice came into the phone.

Olivia froze up in shock all she could do was breath. After another second she actually started to speak into the phone. "Wh, who, who um is this" she asked. But all Olivia was greeted by was the tone of the phone.

Olivia could feel her knees letting out as she just listened to the dial tone in her ear. Now she understood why it was taking Fin so long to come back, he couldn't find her. Olivia turned off the phone and sat on the couch allowing a couple of tears come out of her eyes. Before standing up and getting ready to go to the precinct and shutting of the stove. It was visible that she was crying and as she hailed the cab, every minuet it took to get to the station felt like five. As she arrived Olivia quickly gave the driver the money and ran into the station. When she got into the station everyone was already there, Olivia walked over to John's desk.

"Okay, thanks Melinda" John said into the phone before hanging it up.

John looked over at Olivia and saw her tear stained eyes. "Where's Fin" she asked almost bursting into tears again.

John heard the shakiness in her voice and said "sit down Liv, and I'll get him for you" and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before walking away to get Fin.

Olivia sat down and could feel the tears starting to fall down her face again.

John walked into the interrogation room and walked over to Fin. John whispered into Fin's ear "Olivia is out there crying"

Fin left the interrogation room and went over to Olivia sitting at her desk. She stood up and just hugged Fin tightly. Fin wrapped his arms around her "What's wrong baby, what happened?" he questioned.

"There, there was a phone call" Olivia blurted out.

Fin looked into Olivia's eyes and asked "what was the phone call?"

"This voice came on and said your daughter is beautiful" Olivia said.

"Listen baby; let me take care of this okay. I will find Jenny; I want you to go home. Baby you look sick, are you feeling okay?" Fin said.

"I'm fine" Olivia said and softly kissed Fin on the lips.

"Okay, baby. I'm gonna stay here and get some more information from Jeremy and I'm going to find our daughter. Okay."

"Alright baby" Olivia said and walked away.

Fin walked back into the interrogation room. "Okay so Jeremy you said that after Jenny started to scream your name that, there was a sudden silence and that you heard screeching of tires again. Continue on."

Jeremy took a deep breath and started again "I ran to see if maybe I got the wrong idea or something. Anything different then what it seemed. Well I came about 3 blocks closer in her direction of coming and I heard this beeping sound and I looked around to find Jenny's cell phone in the middle of the road."

"Alright thanks Jeremy" Fin said and started to head for the door and then stopped and turned to say "Did she ever mention anyone bugging her?"

Jeremy thought back and said "She said something about this guy bumping into her and then tried to offer her a ride, which she of course didn't take. But the weird thing was that she told me that it seemed like a set up."

"Did she explain more by what she meant by it was just a set up?" Fin asked.

"She said that the guy just got out of the car bumped into her, tried to make small talk and get her into the car. When she refused he just went back to the car" Jeremy explained.

Fin let out a deep breath and asked "Did she ever give you a name?"

Jeremy thought back "I can't remember what his name was that she told me"

Jenny was now full awake and sat up looking around at the room she was in, still having no clue where she was. Jenny ran her fingers through her hair and continued to look in every direction to figure a way out.

"Father she is fully awake" Ricky said.

"Go in there son" he said.

Ricky walked from the room with his father and over to the door that stored the room with Jenny in it. He opened the door and at first all Jenny saw was the glare of light but then she saw the shadow on the wall. Jenny got scared and started crawling backwards into a corner. All that was going through her head was oh my god. Ricky was getting closer and closer.

Before Fin could respond to what Jeremy had said, John walked into the room. "I just got the results of the DNA test"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Law and order SVU

A/n: sorry that it took so long to update, i didnt have it beta read because she was taking too long and i wanted to post so i hope that there are not to many mistakes and enjoy!

Munch relaxed his back and spoke loudly to announce "as we all no the sperm matched in both rape cases, we ran the tests against Jeremy's DNA…" Munch took a long pause not sure how to tell Fin the next part.

Fin could feel himself weakening by the knees "What's the rest Munch?" he said hastily with anger and frustration, but most of all scared sound in his voice.

"The DNA does not match, Jeremy did not rape the girls" Munch announced.

"So I thought that my daughter was running to the danger and really she accidentally ran into it" Fin said so scared about what trouble his angel could really be in.

"But there is some good news" Much said, which got Fin's and Jeremy's head to lift up really fast. "The DNA on the girls and the DNA that Jeremy gave have something in common; Fin the guy is a relative of you Jeremy."

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Jenny backed up into the corner so far that she couldn't back up anymore. The tear started to fall down her face.

Ricky started to walk closer and closer, until finally he was sitting on the bed next to her. "Jennifer please don't be afraid of me" he said in a soft voice and he lifted his hand to her face, which made her flinch. Ricky leaned in closer to Jen and placed his hand closer to her butt and leaned close to her face.

"Please don't do this, please just leave me alone" Jenny pleaded with him.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Munch and Fin both turned their heads towards Jeremy who was in shock.

"Who in your family is capable or is alive to do this to these girls?" Munch asked

"I left my family 2 years ago, I didn't agree with their vision of life. I left when I was fifteen and I never expected to see of hear from them again. My dad Holland and my brother Ricky" and then his voice got soft and then silent.

"What is it Jeremy?" Fin asked, Jeremy stilled stayed silent for minuets. "Jeremy whatever you are trying to think about, just remember these people raped two of your ex-girlfriends and right now they have Jennifer.

"It's my dad and Ricky, I'm so scared for Jenny because she's different from my last girlfriends" Jeremy said.

"What do you mean by that? Munch said both getting more scared the longer that Jenny is in danger.

Jeremy still didn't answer for about three minuets. "What did you mean? Fin screamed.

My ex-girlfriends are easy if you know what I mean, and the truth is that they both broke up with me because I wouldn't have sex with them, I didn't believe that I loved them. Jennifer, she's an angel, she the perfect girl that I could ever find. She wouldn't kiss me for a week until she was sure that I was right for her. What you don't understand is that Jenny is going to be more resistant then the other girls were and there going to go hard on her if we don't find her first.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Ricky moved his face closer and closer to her face. Ignoring the tears and whimpering that aroused. He lifted her face up and started to kiss her on the lips and bringing his body close to her, forcing his ribs into her knees that were up in front of her. Before forcing them open so that he could be in-between. When he released Jenny slapped him across the face.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Jeremy where can we find them?"

"I don't know I haven't talked to them in so long" then something popped into his mind "wait, there was this warehouse that dad use to bring me and Ricky when we were younger it's in queens"

Fin and Munch raced out of the room and got Elliot to meet them at the warehouse.

Jeremy was now free to go and knew that without him, Jenny would never get away from them. He raced over to the warehouse and got there at the same time.

"Jeremy what are you doing here, this is police business and you can't be here" Fin said hastily and then started to walk away.

"Listen you know just as well as I do that they are not going to give her back without seeing me first.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Your going to pay for that you bitch" Ricky screamed at her and then forced her to lie down on the bed.

"No, stop it, please" Jenny kept screaming repeatedly.

Ricky sat on top of her and handcuffed her hands to the bed post, he leaned forward and started kissing her again and letting his hands feel up the inside of her shirt.

"I can see why my brother choose you, nicely developed and you still have time to grow" Ricky said and then got back to leaving little kisses all on her revealing skin.

_Jenny Flashback:_

_Jenny and Jeremy were both laying on his bed, the door was shut and nobody was home. They started to make out. Jenny had her hand on his muscular stomach and he had his hands on her waist. As they were making out Jeremy brought his hand up to the bottom of her shirt and continued to move his hand upward; until Jenny broke the kiss and moved his hand. _

"_What's wrong baby?" he asked _

"_Nothing, its just that I'm not comfortable with your hand being up my shirt. And, I, I don't want to disappoint you if I'm not up to your expectations/" she said kind of embarrassed and she looked away._

_Jeremy sat up on the bed and placed his hand on Jenny's chin and gently moved her so she was acing him. "I think that you are perfect. And you could never disappoint me, your body is amazing." He said and then kissed her. _

_Jenny felt bad and then while they were kissing she lay back on the bed and she put his hand back where he had previously had it. _

_Jeremy broke the kiss, and look her in the eyes, his hand gently placed on her left breast. And he was slowly starting to get turned on. "Babe you don't ha…"_

"_I want to" she interrupted him and they started to kiss again. _

Fin, Munch, Elliot and Jeremy were all devising a plan to get Jenny out when the detectives noticed that Jeremy wondered away from the group.

"Shit he's going to try to go in there and save her by himself. Were going to have to get in there and fast. This is my daughter on the line. Get backup here immediately, Elliot, me and you going in there now

Jenny couldn't move, she was pinned between the bed and Jeremy. He had already ripped her shirt and was kissing her chest and stomach. He would kiss her like Jeremy but Jeremy was way better. Totally ignoring her cries and pleads for him to stop. Jenny started to feel something hard press up against her jeans as Ricky moved his body upwards to force a kiss on her lips.

_Flashback:_

"_Baby that tickles" Jenny said with the laugher still in her voice. _

"_I love you Jenny" he said as he kissed her bare chest and stomach. _

"_I love you too" she said and they both kissed. _

"_Jerbear, what time is it?" she asked as she started to feel a sweet sensation come through from him. _

"_Its 11:42" he said between kisses and a glance at the clock. _

"_Shit! Babe my parents are going to be here any minuet, you got to go" she said panicking._

"_Okay babe, he said as he put his shirt back on and his shoes. Calm down baby, we're not going to get caught." He gave her a kiss and then left, with the last two I love you said. _

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Jeremy was sneaking around the side of the building; it was his goal to get Jenny out safe. He loved her more than anything else. Jeremy canvases the building and then he saw a little bit of light coming through one of the bottom windows. The window was small, but it was big enough to get through. First Jeremy peered through and what he saw was about to happen made his adrenaline rush.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Ricky pressed his body roughly against Jenny, and he saw the discomfort on her face. He put his hands on the waist of his jeans. "I'm ready" he announced with an evil grin on his face.

Jenny was so afraid, with her voice shaking; she asked "ready for what?"

"Now Jenny baby, you wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, but you know I guess that how me and Jeremy compare in size if you what I mean will surprise you "he kept that evil grin on his face as he started to undo his jeans.


	7. Chapter 7

Declaimer: I dont own any characters!

A/N I dont have a beta reader so i hope that there are not too many mistakes and enjoy!

"Okay guys so this is the plan, were all going to circle the building and go inside various entrances, search every single corner in every single room, until you find my daughter Jennifer. Okay now lets move" Fin said as the police followed the plan around the warehouse.

Ricky took his belt off and threw it to the side and then he caressed the side of her legs. Making Jenny do this high pitched scream. "Look at me Jenny, it doesn't have to be like this. Leave Jeremy for me and I won't force you to do anything ok" he said bringing his hand down the side of her face.

"I would never go out with you, I would never leave Jeremy. Whatever you force me to do, cause trust me nothing would ever be voluntary you're going to pay."

Ricky hit her fast and hard across the face. Then he continued to undo his jeans, and he started to get closer and closer to Jenny's face as he did so.

Jenny's high pitched scream was the last that Jeremy could take. Then seeing Ricky slap her across the face just made his anger rise.

"I love you Jenny" he said.

He looked in the window one last time and saw Ricky getting close to her face as he undid his pants.

"No he is not going to make her…"

Jeremy slid his feet into the window causing the glass to go inward and Jeremy flung his body inside.

"Hey brother how do you like the meat?" Ricky said.

"Ricky, now what the hell do you think you're doing to my girl?" Jeremy asked a little mad and punched him in the face. "Baby you okay?" he asked knowing that she really wasn't. And she nodded in response.

"Oh, brother, she wanted me, just look at her she's a kinky one"

This caused Jeremy to punch him in the face again. "Don't talk about her like that, don't ever try to force her to do anything and where's the keys to the handcuffs?" he asked grabbing his brother by the hair and pulling him backwards.

"Fuck you Jeremy, find them yourself" Ricky responded.

Jeremy looked at his baby on the bed and she was red and puffy, hit and bruised, and her shirt mangled. He looked down at his brother and saw a knife by the bed post. "What were you planning on doing with this? He asked more calmly then his past tone.

"I was a going to cut her so that she wouldn't be able to reproduce kids with you."

Jeremy picked up the knife and stabbed his brother with it rather quickly. While Ricky was on the floor, Jeremy ran over to Jenny. "Baby I love you and I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault Jere, just please get me out of here, and I love you to" she said.

Jeremy tried to pick the lock since he didn't know where the key was, it was the best that he could do. "Over here son this is the key to those handcuffs."

Jeremy looked over and saw Holland standing there. "You're a bastard you know that, why are you trying to ruin my life?"

"You left the family and betrayed us and you expected us to let you go so easy, I don't think so" right then Holland raised a gun parallel with Jeremy's face and cocked the barrel. But before he could press the trigger someone shot him from behind. It was John standing behind the door, lowering his gun.

Jenny let out a scream; a scream from being in shock, hurt, saved, and to be happy that it was over. She was embarrassed to have John see her in basically a bra since her shirt was cut open down the middle. Jeremy ran to Holland's body and grabbed the keys and tried every one, and none of them fitted. "That fucking bastard never had the keys on this ring. Baby, do you have a pin in your hair anywhere?"

"Yah on the bottom, why?"

"I need to use it to pick the lock"

"Okay go for it" she said and she lifted her head. Jeremy kissed the top of her head and then went to start.

"Wait" John said and they both looked over. "Put these gloved on, we'll need the handcuffs.

In a few minuets later he got the cuffs off her wrists and helped her out of the bed. Jeremy noticed her shirt and started to take off his oversize black long sleeve shirt, leaving him in a tight fitting beater; and assisted her in taking off the ripped on. Jenny had big scratches down her back and they made her squint. Then he helped her put on his shirt, afterward she flung her arms around him and just stood there hugging.

A few seconds after she got a knew shirt on, John called off the search and Fin and Olivia came rushing in the room. "Baby girl, are you okay" they both asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine" she answered softly as she let go of Jeremy and hugged them.

"We need to get you to the hospital" he said.

"NO" she screamed almost in an instant.

"Jen you could be seriously hurt and were you raped?"

"No dad I wasn't, Jeremy got in just as he was, he was about to make me give him oral" Jenny said and busted into tears clinging onto Jeremy. Fin patted Jeremy's shoulder as a thank you.

Holland and Ricky were both taken into custody on the kidnapping and sexual assault of Jennifer Benson Tutuola, Tina Yessings, and Aleshanee Chinea.

Jeremy had convinced Jenny to go to the hospital to get checked out, even though she didn't want to.

"Jenny you know that you are 6 weeks pregnant, right" Dr. Giles said after running a whole bunch of tests.

Jenny put her head down, "yes I do know, I would appreciate if you didn't say anything to my parents they don't know yet. Actually I haven't told anyone, is the baby going to be alright?" she asked and place a hand on her stomach.

"The baby is fine, and I can't tell your parents your going to have to, when you think the time is right, and Jenny sooner is better than later."

"Thank you doctor" she said with a smile and then walked out of the room.

"How is she doc?" Fin asked.

"She just needs some rest and comfort; she has a lot of scrapes and bruises"

Walking out to the car, Jenny was clinged to Jeremy. "Come on Jennifer it's time to get you home" Fin said as he opened the car door.

"I want to go with Jeremy" she said.

"Baby please not now"

"Dad I want to feel safe, I want to be able to rest please this one time please"

Fin thought about it and he trusted his daughter and shut the door "Don't disappoint me Jen and Jeremy you take care of my daughter"

"I will sir"

"Odafin Tutuola I can't believe that you just did that" Olivia stated as they got in the car,

"I trust her"

At Jeremy apartment Jenny was snuggled up against him on the bed. She was wrapped tightly around him after she took a long hot shower. Jenny traced her fingers around his tight abs and stomach.

"I feel so dirty babe"

"I know but you have to remember none of this is your fault."

"It's just that Ricky was doing things that you usually do and it's like how did he know. It's like he was always watching us."

"I love you and we won't do anything until your ready, because I would never force you" Jeremy squeezed her around the waist, while also bringing her closer.

"I no and I love you" she said and went up to kiss him. Then she started to cry.

Jeremy lifted his body and turned to the side so that he could look her in the eyes. "What's wrong baby?" he asked

Through her cries she said "I don't want you to be upset with me, but there's something that I need to tell you"

"What is it babe?"

"I'm uh, I'm pregnant" she said hesitated and then buried her face in his shoulder.

"Your pregnant baby, look at me" he said while moving her face so that he could look her in the eyes. A big smile came across his face. "I am always going to be there for you and your baby, I mean our, our baby. I love you, how far along are you?"

"A month and a half" she answered.

"So the first time we have sex I get you pregnant. Do your parents know?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid to tell them."

"It's okay and no matter what happens I will always be here. You and the baby can even stay here if you want to. I'm going to be a dad!" he said and hugged Jenny tighter.

"Yes Chris dad and I got found and we need you to take over the family business"

"I thought that I wasn't ready yet"

"You are Chris now this is what we need you to do. See what you can find on Olivia Benson, Odafin Tutuola, and Jennifer Benson Tutuola. I will give you further instruction when I call back.

a/n: any ideas or thoughts on what will happen next?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone on TV lol

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, i hope you enjoy. I also need a beta reader!

Jenny got home at about 8:30 in the morning. Jeremy had walked her home on his way to work. Jenny laid on the couch watching Saved By the Bell, when she fell asleep. She woke up in a sweat when she started to have a nightmare.

_Ricky started to walk closer and closer, until finally he was sitting on the bed next to her. "Jennifer please don't be afraid of me" he said in a soft voice and he lifted his hand to her face, which made her flinch. Ricky leaned in closer to Jen and placed his hand closer to her butt and leaned close to her face._

"_Please don't do this, please just leave me alone" Jenny pleaded with him._

_End_

Jenny wiped her forehead realizing that she was in her living room. She turned the television over to the TV Guide channel to see what time it was. It was almost noon, she suddenly felt a feeling in her stomach and ran for the bathroom.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Olivia, Fin are you sure that you don't want to be home with Jenny?" Creagan asked knowing that was where they really wanted to be.

"Jenny said that she didn't want a quote on quote person to watch her every move with her." Fin said and thinking Jenny is home by herself today and then looked at his watch and noticed that it was almost noon. "I'm going for lunch pick up and to check up on Jenny, what do you guys want?"

"Hamburger with fries" Elliott said.

"That sounds good, I'll take that too" Munch second.

"I don't want anything" Olivia added in

"Liv, you have to eat something"

"I don't want anything, stop pushing me"

"Do you at least want to come with me, to see Jenny?"

"No because I'm not getting bitched at for checking up on her like you are going to" Olivia giggled at him.

Fin smirked "okay then I'll be back" Fin said and swung his jacket on and left.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jenny had just gotten out of the bathroom puking and sat on the couch when she heard the front door open.

Fin walked into the living room and saw Jenny sitting on the couch covered in her comforter from her bed.

"Hey baby girl"

"Hi dad" she said not to amused because she knew that he was checking up on her. But she was glad that she had gotten out of the bathroom, because she didn't need her father breathing down her back.

"I'm picking up lunch, do you want anything?" he asked.

Jenny just shook her head. "Yah"

"The guys want burgers and fries, is that good with you or do you want something different?"

"That's fine dad" she said as she laid back down and snuggled underneath the blankets and turned lifetime on.

"Okay, I'll be right back"

"Okay"

_Jenny's POV:_

_Who should I tell first, mom or dad, or should I tell them both at the same time. But its like a mirical when we're all together. And this isn't really something that you bringup during dinner. I mean dad asks "what's knew baby girl" and I answer oh nothing daddy you know I just have some news your going to be a grandfather, because I'm a month and a half pregnant, so how do you feel about a February baby?_

_End_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Chris what did you find out?" Ricky asked on the pay phone trying not to look to suspicious or let the other guys in line find out what he was up to.

"I didn't find out to much, and I didn't get a chance to get in there and put the cameras back up because she has been in there and I don't want to startle her too much."

He was interrupted by "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT!"

"Don't yell at me bitch ass, it isn't my fault that your behind bars. Now are you done yelling because I can leave you hanging and this girl can have a family and live a good life?"

"Yes, wait a minuet what do you mean have a family?"

"Jenny is pregnant!"

This made Chris and Ricky smile.

"This is really good, now we can really get her!"

"Hey you your time is up!" the security guard screamed at Ricky.

"I got to go, find out more info and set up though cameras" he said and then hung up.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fin raced up the stairs with Jenny's food, not wanting to take to long because the other guys would bitch and moan if their food was cold. Fin fumbled with the keys at the front door and then finally got it open.

"Jenny" he screamed as he placed it down on the table.

"Coming daddy" she said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Here you go, I have to get back to work but I'll be back later. Are you okay?"

"Yah I'm fine daddy, thank you. Now go back to work before the others food gets cold."

"Okay baby" he said and kissed her forehead.

Jenny was kind of glad that her dad left quickly because as soon as the door shut and she locked it, she ran to the bathroom and puked her guts out.

_Jenny's POV: _

_Damn kid I haven't even told anyone but your father and I'm already over my head in problems. I can't wait until your out and I can see you, or I'll get an abortion, but I'm like totally against that, but I don't know this pregnancy is going to cause so many problems. It's not your fault so I can't take it against you I guess. _

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey Jeremy man, you want to go out on a chick search tonight" Chuck asked him.

"Chuck you know about me and Jenny, I can't"

"Jere you been on the chick search while you were dating Jenny before what's so different now?"

"I haven't been on a chick search for 5 months, I did it once during the beginning of me and Jenny's relationship. I stopped when I realized how much I do love her, and I could never bring myself to tell her let alone do it again and after what just happened, I have to be with her"

"That's the most bull shit I think that I ever heard come out of your mouth but whatever. What about getting some liquor and getting drunk tonight, we'll go half and half on the cost of booze" Chuck insisted.

"I can't money is going to be tight and I can't start blowing it, I got to save up."

"For what?"

Jeremy hesitated to tell him "Because I'm going to be a father"

"Jenny's pregnant"

"No shit"

"Are you sure it's your kid? Cause I've seen her with other guys."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Law and Order SVU characters.

A/n: Sorry that its been taking so long to update, so i hope that you enjoy. I dont have a beta reader so i'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes.

Jeremy stared at Chuck thinking to himself you are not seriously messing around with me at a time like this. "You're really funny asshole."

"I'm not kidding Jeremy whenever I see that girl, it's like she's a hooker or something. Men of all different ages are always around her" he said with a shrug and thinking that what he said wouldn't give Jeremy a motive to punch him in the face.

Jeremy got close to Chuck's face, "you're no where near funny, so why don't you shut the fuck up." As anyone would be he was getting really mad, he would never doubt his relationship with Jenny.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Snuggling on the couch with the pillow watching "A Walk to remember", Jenny hears the door start to open. I guess that they, they meaning mom and dad finally decided to come home from work at an early time of eight o'clock.

"Jenny" Fin called through the apartment. "Come here baby girl"

"Yah dad" Jenny answered as she lazily dragged herself into the kitchen wearing her ducky pajamas. She looked at the table and there was a pregnancy test, Jenny just stared.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Ricky picked up the pay phone at the jail; he always got in line early so he didn't have many people ease dropping on his conversation. "Chris did you get in yet?"

"Not yet but I have a guy working on Jeremy to get him pissed at Jenny so maybe there wouldn't be as much of a struggle" he said nodding his head in pleasure thinking that he did something good.

Ricky shook his head in amazement "how the fuck could you be so stupid as to bring someone into this, you're putting yourself out on a limb if that guy starts singing to the police. You hear me you idiot."

"Ricky who is the one behind bars and who is the one free. So I guess I'm not the only idiot" Chris said and hung up the phone. Folding his arms after slamming the phone down "Chuck would never sing to the police, never"

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Dad what is it?" Jenny asked nervously, I mean this had to just be a quincidence that her mom and dad would just come home with a home pregnancy test.

"Well baby girl…" Fin started to say and then there was a loud knock on the door. "Hold on" Fin opened the door and there was Jeremy. "Jeremy come in" he said and moved out of the way.

Jeremy walked in and hugged Jenny he was nervous and was hoping that Fin and Olivia weren't home yet so that they could talk. Jeremy turned to see that there was a pregnancy test on the table. He looked nervously at Jenny and picked up the box.

Fin was about to say something thinking that Jeremy thought that the test was Jenny's but he was cut off.

"Jen, I thought that you were already positive that you were pregnant why do you need one of these?" he asked and put the test back on the table.

Olivia's mouth dropped "excuse me' not believing what she had just heard.

Fin just glared back and forth between Jeremy and Jenny.

"I'm just going to take a wild guess and say that this isn't yours" and chuckled nervously.

Jenny shook her head and then stared into her dad's eyes that started to ease up. "Are you pregnant Jenny?" Fin asked.

"Yes" she said nervously.

"Jenny I thought that you said that Ricky and Holland didn't rape you, you didn't have to lie or be embarrassed" Olivia said trying to make sense of it.

"I wasn't, mom I'm a month and a half along"

Fin shook his head and rubbed his eyes "Jeremy I think that you should go"

"No Jeremy stay" Jenny said almost on top of Fin's sentence.

"Jeremy I think that you understand that we need to speak to Jenny about the situation"

"With all due respect sir I believe that the situation involves me"

Jenny looked at Jeremy weirdly, "what do you mean, you believe, you're the one that got me pregnant."

Jeremy looked into her hurt eyes and wasn't sure if he should tell her what chuck said and then said "it was just a figure of speech babe. I love you; I mean the both of you"

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Ring, Ring…. "Hello, of hey Chris"

"Did you get to Jeremy" he asked so quietly over the phone that Chuck could hardly hear what he was saying.

"Aw Jeremy thinks that Jenny has been with some other guys and that the baby isn't his, he doesn't believe it yet. He's in the stage called denial."

"Okay" Chris said and hung up the pay phone wanting to keep the phone calls sweet and to the point.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Chuck put the icepack up to his eye and looked in the mirror hanging on the wall. Fat lip, black eye and a sore jaw. Yup Jeremy is in denial alright he chuckled. He found this funnier than anything thinking that it was a big joke.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Jenny and Jeremy were sitting on the couch opposite of Fin and Olivia.

"So when were you planning on telling us Jennifer?" Fin asked pissed.

"When were you planning on actually being around?"

"That's not fair and you know it" Olivia spoke up in defense.

"But it is mom, you two are so busy at work, you get home late every night. When was the last time that we all sat down to a home cooked meal?"

Olivia's clasped fingers undid, and she dropped her head and stated quietly "we'll pick up on this tomorrow" and walked out of the room into the bedroom and closed the door.

Fin let out a deep breath knowing that the comment had hurt Olivia "Jenny, Jeremy it's getting late" and he left it at that, and followed his wife into the bedroom.

"I guess I better get going" Jeremy said and stood up.

Jenny walked with him to the door, as he started to walk out she glanced at the clock, 9:30. The door almost closed "Jere?" she called.

Jeremy reached his arm out and pulled the door back so that she could see his face. "Yeah babe?"

"Why are you home early from work, did something happen?"

"I got into a fight at work, we'll talk about it later okay, I got to go" he walked over to her and kissed her "I love you; if you need anything I'll have my phone on." And he walked out the door.

"I love you too" Jenny said quietly.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Olivia she didn't mean it like that, please stop crying" Fin asked while wiping the tears off her face.

"She thinks that we're horrible parents we're never around and now our teenage daughter is pregnant" Olivia hesitated "and there's nothing to be upset about." Olivia let a final tear out on her pillow before deciding to go to sleep. Fin kissed her forehead and covered her with a light blanket.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Ring, Ring… Hey you reached Jeremy, I'm either am not here or I just don't want to talk, so if you're either my sexy girl or one of the guys leave a message at the beeeeeeep:

_Hey baby I miss you and I don't know I just want to talk, you were acting kind of weird tonight and wanted to make sure that everything was alright, well give me a call back. _

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Jeremy put down the beer that he had just sipped waiting for Chuck to show up at the bar. He felt his phone vibrate but didn't feel like answering it and then again meaning the person left a voicemail. "_Can't have one minuet to myself"_ he thought as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"So first you punch me in the face and then you want to meet up and get information?" Chuck said.

"Pretty much, who were the other guys that you saw Jenny with?"

Chuck crossed his arms "And why should I help you? First when I mention it you punch me a couple of times. Are we having doubts about my love and love child?

"No I just need to no"

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Jenny was standing at the table staring at the grooves while moving her cup of chocolate milk back and forth. Fin came up behind her and as he walked to the seat next to her he brushed his arms across her shoulders. Jenny didn't even glance up or jump; her eyes didn't twitch or blink.

"Jenny, we need to talk" Fin said; Jenny didn't talk or even look up at her father. She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. "Jenny, its okay I'm not mad I just want to talk to you."

Jenny stopped moving her cup back and forth between her hands and in an instance she had her arms around Fin, crying on his shoulders. "I'm sorry daddy, I'm so sorry."

Fin didn't know what to do, he rubbed her back. "It's okay baby, its okay." Fin pulled his chair out to allow Jenny to his lap. Fin didn't know what else he could possibly say to her.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Ring, Ring… Hey you reached Jeremy, I'm either am not here or I just don't want to talk, so if you're either my sexy girl or one of the guys leave a message at the beeeeeeep:

_Hey baby I don't know why you're not answering your phone, well I love you. _

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Fin watched as Jenny walked into her room, well actually disappear in the darkness. He looked at the glass on the table and finished her chocolate milk "um that's good" he thought as he put her glass in the sink.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Jeremy what happened to I trust my girl, she wouldn't cheat on me?" Chuck said continuing to get under his skin.

"I do I just have to know" Jeremy said continuing to ignore the vibrating in his pocket.

"Well he has glasses, short brown hair, a little taller than you" Chuck said and patted his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Jeremy sat there still confused, having no clue who this "guy" if there was one.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Fin left the kitchen and went into the bedroom. Olivia was still sleeping from earlier, Fin just slowly got in next to her being careful not to wake her up. As he lay down Olivia rolled over and laid her head on his chest. As if she knew that if was him that got into bed.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Jenny dosed off to sleep thinking about why Jeremy wasn't answering his phone. In the middle of the night Jenny felt a really sharp pain in her stomach. She tried to ignore it, but it was hard. She looked at her phone and read 11:45, _Jeremy why haven't you called back." _Jenny went to go walk to her parent's room, she fell on the floor!

a/n: what did you think? any suggestions on what should happen next?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I dont own :(

A/n: A really fast update I know, hope you enjoy!

"_Daddy, daddy, help me" Jenny screamed through the house. "Daddy please help me" she screamed in horror! _

"_I'm coming baby girl, please, please hold on" Fin screamed back from his bed; as he started to try and move he realized that he was stuck. Trying to fight his way out, his anxiety was making it take a longer and longer time. _

"_Hurry daddy" _

_The last thing that Fin hears is a blood curdling scream. _

Fin jump forward, sweating and breathing heavy.

"You okay baby?" Olivia asked feeling the sudden movement in the bed.

"Yah baby I just had a bad dream, I'm going to go check on Jenny; go back to sleep" he said and rubbed his shoulder lightly and kissed her forehead before calmly getting out of the bed.

Fin knowing that he just wanted to make sure that his baby was alright and that she was fast asleep in her bed or talking with Jeremy on the phone just wanted to be reassured. Her door was shut tight, he knew that there was a couple of squeaky floor boards that he made sure to avoid, and he stepped forward and turned the knob.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Jeremy stumbled into the house half drunk, he didn't want to hear nothing from anybody; he just wanted to go to sleep and not think of anything going on his life right now; especially not the baby. Right as Jeremy laid his head down on his pillow; his phone started to ring. With annoyance he flipped his phone open knowing that it was Jenny.

"Listen Jen baby I know that you want to talk, but I really just want to sleep okay" he said talking really fast trying to get off the phone just as fast as answering it. As he was waiting for the usual response of "okay I love you baby" he got something else.

"Jeremy its Fin, listen Jenny" Fin said trying to stall because he was so upset.

"What is it, is she okay?" Jeremy asked now fully asserted in his bed, breathing heavy and scared.

"I found her on the floor in her room" Fin said knowing that he was going to get very upset and didn't want to lay it on him all at one time.

"Is she okay? Where is she?" Jeremy started asking leaving no room in between for answers.

"Listen just come down to the hospital" Fin said and then hung up the phone.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Jeremy's POV:

_I should have answered the phone for her when she tried to call, and now she is in the hospital. And the baby, I hope that the baby is okay, I know that to her I didn't seem that excited; but I really am. I guess that with the baby I have a reason to stay in her life even if the relationship goes down the drain. Please let the baby be okay! _

_End,_

Jeremy grabbed his keys and ran to his car, fumbling with his keys considering he was worried and half drunk. "_Why did I have to go to that damn bar, Jenny would never cheat on me. NEVER!" _

Jeremy raced down the road trying to get to the hospital quick and sweet. Pulling out in front of cars and speeding on as many streets as he could. Soon enough Jeremy had smartened up enough to stop speeding and actually follow the rules of the road. Jeremy tapped his fingers on his steering wheel wanting this red light to flash to green, especially when there were no other cars on the intersecting streets. He saw the red light start to flash to green, when he started to turn onto the street that led to the hospital, a car came racing through out of know where.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Jenny laid on the hospital bed squeezing the sheets, awaiting her boyfriend's arrival. She was nervous, in a way she hoped that the baby was okay, but in another way she wished that this disaster would just go away. Nobody would know that she got knocked up or pregnant which ever term you would call it.

_Jenny's POV:_

_As I lay in this bed worried, worried not only as to why I am here; but to how this is going to effect the future. I don't think that Jeremy was ready to be a father, or at least he didn't seem to excited about it. I guess that in a way I wanted the baby because it was a way to keep Jeremy even though she was never into trapping a guy to being with her. Please let everything be alright. _

_End. _

"Dad, did you call Jeremy?" Jenny asked swinging her head towards her dad and away from her mom, who looked like she was about to burst out into tears.

"Yes and he said that he would be right down, he was really worried about you baby girl" Fin answered and wiped the tear that had formed in the corner of her eye. "None of that, he will be here, and everything will be alright" Fin reassured her.

Olivia was quiet she wasn't sure what to say to her daughter.

_Olivia's POV: _

_What should I say to her, god you're her mother and you don't have any aspiring words for her? God she already thinks that I am a bad mother. At least Fin is trying to calm her down, I mean I don't think that I would be able to call Jeremy after he got our daughter pregnant. What were the two of them thinking, not using a condom? I love you Jenny. _

_End. _

Olivia's voice cracked as she started to use her voice "I love you Jenny, everything will be alright" she reassured her while shaking her head.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Jeremy body slammed up against the wheel, as the car hit him, and the horn started to go off, as the other car spawn in circles before coming to a stop. The drivers of neither car moved. A teenage girl on the street screamed, seeing the whole thing, and quickly called

911.

In the car Jeremy's head was still up against the steering wheel and with hearing the sirens of the police, Jeremy's eyes started to close, but before they totally closed he whispered out "Jenny, I need to see Jenny."

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

The doctor had just left the room, giving Jenny, Olivia, and Fin the news. Jenny took a breath of relief, so happy that her baby was safe. Her smiled actually showed through as her father took her hand and said "I told you that everything was going to be alright" and did a little laugh. Jenny put her head down and then looked back up with a worried look still.

Olivia looked into her eyes and then spoke up before Fin had the chance "Jen what's wrong, the baby is fine."

Jenny took a deep breath and said softly "Jer, Jeremy should have been here by now, is all"

"I'm sure that…" Fin started to say and then Olivia cut him off almost with a vengeance.

"Jennifer I'm sure that Jeremy has already done enough"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jenny asked already knowing that her mom meant that in a rude way.

"Wait, wait a minuet baby girl" Fin said while putting his hand up. "Olivia that is one of the coldest thing that you could say. Jeremy whether you want him to or not is going to be part of this family" Fin stated giving her an anger stare. "Come on its time to go" and got of his chair and started to walk out into the hallway, waiting for Jenny and Olivia to follow. Fin still had Jenny's cell phone and dialed Jeremy's number.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"This guy's door is stuck" one of the firemen screamed to the other. With another tug it opened "never mind"

The ambulance brought both Jeremy and the other guy to the hospital. It was then when they started to clean up the roads. Jeremy's cell phone had slipped out of his pocket and onto the ground by where the ambulance took off down the street. It started to ring, but nobody answered it.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Ring, Ring… Hey you reached Jeremy, I'm either am not here or I just don't want to talk, so if you're either my sexy girl or one of the guys leave a message at the beeeeeeep:

_Hey Jeremy, it's Fin I don't know where you are, last time I talked to you, you were on your way to the hospital. We are on our way out the door and I just wanted to give you a shout. Listen Jenny really needs you, either stop by the house or call her. _

As Fin hung up the phone, Jenny and Olivia stepped towards him. He could tell that Olivia was giving Jenny a hard time since she found out and he knew why. Fin put an arm around both of the girls as they walked over to the car. He knew that it was both going to be a long and quiet ride home. As they got to the end of the street Jenny's eyes got wide as she looked at a wrecked car that blocked half the street. The police officer was giving Fin the hand signal to continue moving forward. Jenny looked again at the car and noticed on the middle mirror was a dangling picture that they had hung up on their third month anniversary.

"Dad stop the car" she said quietly almost so that he couldn't hear her at first. As he started to move again.

"What baby girl?" he asked hearing some sort of mumble from the back seat.

"Stop the car!" she screamed, Fin slammed on the brakes hearing the terror in her voice. Jenny quickly jumped out of the car, and ran towards the one that was crashed into.

"What's going on?" Olivia and Fin both looked at each other confused. They quickly got out and ran over to her.

"Hey what are you doing, get out of there!" the police officer screamed at Jenny as she jumped in the driver's seat and snagged the picture off of the mirror and turned it around in her hand. She was hopeing that she just thought that this was his car and it wasn't. When she turned the picture around, there staring back at her was the faces of her and Jeremy.

"NO!" she screamed, and then she saw the blood on the steering wheel. "JEREMY!" she screamed again. Fin raced to her side, the police officer still screaming at them and the cars honking their horns, because Fin's car was holding up all the traffic. Jenny threw her arms around Fin's neck and started balling her eyes out.

Fin brought her head up out of his chest and put his hands on her cheeks and said to her sternly "Explain to me, what is going on!"

Jenny took a deep breath and looked around, before focusing again on Fin's eyes. She shrug her shoulders and her lips shriveled "thi, this is Jeremy's car" and she showed him the picture.

The police officer ran over to Fin getting sick of trying to deal with Olivia who was way more bitchy then she was when she was pmsing. "Excuse me I hate to interrupt this moment, but you have to get out of the car, get unto your car and move it, do you understand that" he said aggravated.

Olivia took Jenny to the car, so that wouldn't over hear what they were saying and the most that she could do was lip read. Also so that she couldn't stress herself out any further. Fin stood up and showed the police man his own badge "Detective Tutuola, what can you tell me about what happened?"

The police officer took a deep breath and said "off the record, this guy" and he pointed at the other car "crashed into this one" and he pointed at Jeremy's car. "Now that's what the eye witness told us but they both had alcohol in their systems" the officer walked away.

Fin raced back to the car and started to drive off and instead of going back to the apartment, they went back to the hospital. As they arrived in the waiting room the doctor came out and asked "Family of Jeremy Qualms."

Jenny got up and walked over with her parent's, Fin and Olivia knew that they wouldn't be able to get any information, without being blood related to him; but they knew that Jenny would want to try. As they walked up to him Jenny was fumbling with something in her pocket.

"Are you family of Jeremy Qualms?" the doctor asked again.

"We are the parents of his girlfriend. How is he doing?" Fin replied.

"I'm sorry but if you are not related, I can not give out any information" the doctor said apologetically.

As the doctor and her parents started to walk away in opposite directions Jenny spoke up "I'm his fiancé" and held up her hand with a ring on her finger.


	11. surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & order SVU

A/N: I know that it took a long time to update, but i hope that you enjoy and reveiw! and i am sorry for any mistakes.

"You're his fiancé" the doctor looked at her suspicious hoping that this wasn't a ploy to get information. Jenny shook her head, she knew that nobody else knew that. The doctor saw the fear in her eyes. "Listen Ms?"

'Tutuola"

"Jeremy is in extensive care right now, he should recover, know right now he is in a coma"

Jenny could feel the tears forming in her eyes and then eventually dropping down her cheeks "but he will wake up won't he" she asked scared.

"He'll wake up when he is ready to; it could be a couple of hours, days, weeks." the doctor said and rubbed her shoulder.

"Can I see him?" she asked just wanting to be able to hold his hand and talk to him.

"Yes, he is in room 302" he said and then walked away.

Jenny turned to see that there was hurt in her mother eyes and anger in her father's eyes. She just started to walk towards the room, and then she saw him, with all the tubes and wires hooked up to him, his beautiful eyes that she would get lost in her closed Jen stared at him from the doorway trying to find the strength within her to go into the room over to his bedside. Then she felt someone's hands on her arms as she looked over it was her mother, mouthing the words "go in." _If I have the strength to get kidnapped, almost raped, pregnant, and tell my detective parents; then I should have enough strength to walk into this hospital room. And especially after announcing our engagement; sorry about that Jerbear, _

Jenny steps were short and slow, but they were steady as she made her way over to his bedside. She took his hand and looked at him "Jeremy you have to wake up, you need to be here to protect me and your child, who is okay; I no that it was a scare tonight, and I hope that it didn't freak you out too much. I love you' she said and then she looked over to the doorway and saw her father motioning to her that it was time to go. "Well Jere, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, just always remember I love you" with that she kissed him on the forehead and placed his hand back on the bed, then she headed back for the door.

In the apartment;

There was a silence, Olivia and Jenny went to go sit on the couches; expecting to be having a family meeting like they usually would after a dispute. But Fin just walked right past them and into the bedroom.

Olivia looked at her worried daughter sitting across "I'm going to go talk to him" gave her a weak smile and brushed her hand on her shoulder as she walked by and into her bedroom.

She shut the door quietly behind her, "What are you doing?" she stated seriously, with her arms folded across her chest and her eyes glaring at every moment that Fin made in the room.

Fin stopped what he was doing and his pissed off eyes met her angry ones "I'm getting ready for bed after a long day and I would suggest you do the same" he said with all seriousness. As he continued to lie down in the bed after moving the comforter back.

Olivia stood astound at her husband, how could he be acting so cold towards his daughter that he loved with all his heart. "Don't you have anything to say to our daughter?" Olivia said starting to raise her voice.

Fin was like a string getting ready to break, and Olivia kept tugging on that string until finally it was about to snap. "What do you want me to say Olivia?" he said and then started to raise his voice, to match the tone of hers. "Do you want me to tell her that everything is okay? Because I did that when she got pregnant, and now look what happens our teenage daughter is pregnant and is in way over her head and she's just going to add on marriage to the mix. She going down the drain and I am not going to tell her that everything is going to be okay when its not…It's not!" Fin stated, he just lifted the world off of his shoulders, his heart was beating faster than anything, he was scared.

"You need to sleep on it" Olivia said angrily and started to reach for the handle on the door and when her hand and the door knob met Olivia said "You are usually the one telling me that things always have a better side and that everything would always be okay; that we should comfort and teach lessons." Then she started to twist the knob.

Before she pulled the door towards her "You need to face the fact our daughter is over her head and we need to let her go and stop babying her. Obviously she didn't learn what we have been teaching her. She needs to realize what she is doing and that I'm not going to support her decision" Fin grunted and then turned in the bed to face the other side of the room.

Olivia pulled the door towards her aggressively and then slammed it behind her. When she walked back into the living room, Jenny had her knees curled up to her chest and her head resting on her knees. She knew her father's disappointment in her and it killed her; if it was her mom it wouldn't bother her as much because daddy could talk to Olivia. But it would never work the other way.

Olivia sat next to Jenny rubbing circles in her back "Everything will be fine, your father will come around eventually" Olivia said quietly in her ear.

Jenny lifted her head and looked at her mom, with her chocolate brown eyes and the red, puffyness underneath them from all the tears that she had cried today. "Are you living in a fairy tale? Everything will not be okay, nothing is right, right now" Jenny said and then lifted her body and jogged into her room closing and locking the door behind her so that she wouldn't have to face her mother anymore tonight.

Jenny curled up in a ball on her bed _why me, why me; everything is so screwed up right now and its all my fault! _Jenny sat up after laying in her bed for a half an hour, she looked at her finger that held the engagement ring that Jeremy had given her. _I wish that you were here to help me through this…this time. Like you were every other time. _

_Dear Jeremy: _

_As you lay in the hospital, finding a reason or I guess a comfort before you want to wake up; and until you do, I'll be here waiting. Tonight I ended up in the hospital because of being overly stressed; and that doesn't seem to be easing up anytime soon. And then you are the one in the hospital rushing to come and see me. I hope that you wake up soon, my father is so ashamed of me, he's never been so ashamed of me that he couldn't look at me or tell me that everything would work out fine. That he would always be there to help me throughout the good and the bad. Actually he never been ashamed at all, or maybe he has, but had the strength and heart to put it past him. But this time I guess I crossed the line. I know that if you were here you would say that he would come around, or try and talk things out with him. But I guess that I just need you to say these words. To wake up for me and give me that smile that I love. I need you to wake up! I love you. _

_Love, Jenny. _

Back in the Hospital:

There were squeaky footsteps entering Jeremy's room.

"Hello big brother, and this is a homecoming; you don't know me; but I know you! This is the type of thing that happens when you surpass your family like you did." With that said, Chris walked over to the IV and injected a clear fluid into the line. "See you later bro" he said with an evil laugh and walked out of the room.

Olivia not wanting to sleep in the same bed as Fin, but still needed a good sleep before work tomorrow when into their bedroom and changed. Fin felt her crawl into bed. He turned and to look at her.

Olivia was trying hard not to cry, she was breathing hard; trying not to let her tears fall but it was too hard. She just let it all out and the tears fell like a never ending waterfall.

Fin moved closer to her, lifted his body up and put his arm around her waist. "what's wrong baby?" he asked and wiped the tears that streamed down her face with his thumb. No matter how mad he was, he could never stand to hear, or see Olivia cry; even when they weren't together.

"You're hurting her Fin" she said "she cares about how you see her so much, and for her seeing that you are ashamed or disappointed in her takes her joy, pride and that sparkle away from her eye."

"Liv, its not like I'm disowning her, it's just all of this is coming so fast and together one thing after another after another. What is going to come next after this engagement thing…that they're really already married?"

"Will you at least talk to her Fin?" Olivia asked while placing her hands on her face.

"Yes I will talk to her" Fin said and then leaning down to kiss his wife.

"Thank you" she said and kissed him before he laid down with his wife.

Fin could not fall asleep, not with his daughter upset. Fin got up slowly making sure that he did not wake his wife. Looking over at the alarm clock he noticed that it was already 2:30 and that in two hours he would have to be up anyways. _Great no sleep before work._ He walked out into the kitchen and saw Jenny sitting at the counter with the pot on a hot burner and a mug set on the side. Jenny didn't notice that her father was standing in the doorway.

"You have any for your father" he asked knowing that she was making hot chocolate.

Jenny jumped, and put her hand on her heart. Fin walked up behind her, and put his hands on her shoulders "I didn't mean to scare you baby"

Jenny turned away from the stove and towards her father and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Please don't be mad at me daddy" she said and started crying in his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Fin wrapped his arms around his daughter's back and held her tight. "You're my little girl and I will always love you Jennifer" and he kissed the top of her head.

The pot started to whistle Fin moved it from the hot burner to the cold one, with keeping one arm securely around her waist. Jenny let go of him and got another cup and put the hot chocolate powder into the cup. Fin poured the hot water and got the milk and put a little. They both walked over to the table with their cups and spoons. "listen Jenny we have to talk."

"About what, its not like anything is going to change" Jenny responded.

"Jennifer, you are moving too quick; and soon enough you're going to be in over your head. You are going to be a junior and a mother, but now it comes up that you want to get married. And I'm sorry but I don't think that it's a good idea" Fin stated calmly.

"Dad I love him"

"You love him with the fact that you didn't practice safe sex, leaving with the result that you are pregnant. This is the first time that I have ever had a reason to be ashamed." Jenny's head dropped with each word that her father spoke. "Then you don't even come and tell us when you found out that you were pregnant, a month and a half; why didn't you tell us earlier?"

Jenny mumbled something, but Fin didn't catch what she said. "What did you say?"

Jenny raised her voice and said "I didn't tell you because I was going to get an abortion" she got out of her chair quickly and ran into her room and locking the door.

Fin sat at the table in shock!


	12. Help!

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and order svu

The next day, Fin sat at his desk still in shock. He was quiet and kept to himself; he didn't even tell Olivia what Jenny had confessed to him yesterday. _How could she even think about ending the life of an unborn child, especially of her own blood. Ever since she started dating Jeremy there has been nothing but trouble. _

"Fin, Fin" snap out of it, Olivia said trying to catch the attention of her husband, who seem to be lost in his own thoughts. "What is wrong baby?" she asked while bringing her hand back up to his face and caressed his cheek. "And don't tell me nothing, you've been acting weird all morning, please talk to me."

Fin could see the simplicity in her eyes, and how much him not talking to her, was in fact hurting her. He took her hand off of his face and covered both of her hands with hers. "Olivia I love you, but I just can't talk to you about this right now."

Olivia took her hands away from Fin and started to walk back to her desk diagonally across from him. _He always has to keep everything to himself; he just can't see how bad this hurts. And what about Jenny, I heard her crying when Fin got out of bed last night. What was that about?_

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121121212121212121212

Jenny's Pov

Jenny woke up to the quiet of the apartment; she knew that her father wouldn't be checking up on her today.

"_Jennifer, you are moving too quick; and soon enough you're going to be in over your head. You are going to be a junior and a mother, but now it comes up that you want to get married. And I'm sorry but I don't think that it's a good idea" Fin stated calmly._

"_Dad I love him"_

"_You love him with the fact that you didn't practice safe sex, leaving with the result that you are pregnant. This is the first time that I have ever had a reason to be ashamed." Jenny's head dropped with each word that her father spoke. "Then you don't even come and tell us when you found out that you were pregnant, a month and a half; why didn't you tell us earlier?"_

_Jenny mumbled something, but Fin didn't catch what she said. "What did you say?"_

_Jenny raised her voice and said "I didn't tell you because I was going to get an abortion" she got out of her chair quickly and ran into her room and locking the door._

He was so ashamed, I could tell that he didn't even want to look at me…I didn't even want to look at me. An abortion would have been one of the most shameful acts to fulfill, after I told Jeremy about the baby, I knew that I couldn't go through it. He seemed so happy about being a father, and then he started to act so weird.

Walking into the kitchen, there was a note waiting on the table for her. _This is like back to normal, but nothing will ever be normal again!_

_Jenny, _

_Your father and I would prefer if you would stay home today. With everything that has been going on lately and we can't have you stressing out too much, it's just better that way. We will see you when we get home to take you to the hospital to see Jeremy. _

_We Love you_

Tears started to form in Jenny's eyes.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212112121212112121221212

"Fin"

Fin just glanced forward and saw John looking at him over the rims of his glasses.

"What do you want Munch?" Fin asked in the same lightness of voice that Munch talk to him in.

"Maybe you should take it easy on Liv" Fin gave him an evil glare. "She's going through the same thing as you, whatever that maybe."

"Mind your own business Munch" Fin said as he pushed back his chair and walking towards the staircase to the roof. "I need some air."

Olivia looked at Fin, and then Elliot and Munch, both nodding at her to go follow him.

Olivia quietly pushed back from her desk and jogged over to the stairs, when she reached the top of the stairs and out on the roof, she saw him standing by the edge just looking over the edge and holding onto the railing for dear life. She quietly started to walk over to him, "Fin, baby is you okay?"

"Honestly Livy no" he said not moving from his original position or even looking at her.

Olivia reached him and wrapped her arms around him, "Talk to me Fin, talk to me" she begged looking into his eyes that were about to burst.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212112121212121212121221

Jenny finished putting her clothes on and looked into the mirror. _I'm ready to go out, I need to see Jere, or at least get some fresh air. Nothing will happen though two morons are in jail. _

Jenny walked out of the house with her keys in her hands, ipod and cell phone attached to her waist. When she got to the hospital she walked straight into his room and noticed that he was still asleep, but there was a younger man sitting by his bed. Jenny didn't say anything to the man, she just walked around the other side of Jeremy's bed kissed his forehead and sat down, taking his hand into hers.

"You must be Jenny" he spoke; Jenny only nodded her head trying to keep the tears back from falling down her face. "He talked about you a lot, he really loved you" Jenny could feel the tear falling down her face.

"Come on Jere, wake up please. For me, I mean us" Jenny spoke to Jeremy.

"You know that he will wake up, we fight for the ones we love"

"Who are you?" Jenny asked before looking into Jeremy's eyes making sure that he didn't open them.

"Oh sorry, my manners jeez, my name is Chris, me and Jeremy are close like brothers" Jenny just nodded her head so that he knew that she heard him. "Well I have to get going, and I know that you probably would like some time with him, but Jenny if you ever need anything, give a call" he said while handing her his card.

"Thanks" she said while taking the card from his hand, as he turned to walk out the door, he stopped and turned around. "Jenny no more crying, he's going to wake up" and he walk out the door.

121212112121212121212121212121212121212121212121121212121212121212121212

"I talked to Jenny" he paused not knowing what he wanted to reveal "Olivia I never had a reason to be so ashamed before"

"Fin what happened, what did she say?" Olivia asked nervous and scared about what was going to come out next.

Fin paused for a minuet, but to both of them it felt like a lifetime. "She said that the reason she didn't tell us about the pregnancy earlier, was because" Fin like he couldn't speak though unforgettable words that stung his heart. "She said that she didn't want us to know because she was planning on getting an abortion."

_Flashback _

_Fin and Olivia's early relationship…_

"_Fin I'm pregnant" Olivia announced to him in the middle of one of their heated make out sessions after a hard day at work. _

_Fin stopped and looked into Olivia's eyes "are you serious babe?" he asked while tracing her lips with his finger. _

"_Yea, tell me what you're thinking" Olivia said, while taking his hand into her hand. _

"_I think that I and you have a lot of explaining to do when we have to tell everyone that you're pregnant and that I'm the father. Since nobody knows about us" he said before leaning down to start kissing again. _

"_That's all you're going to say, Fin you're going to be a father, we're going to be parents together, how do you feel about that?" Olivia asked concerned. _

_Fin stopped and took a breath before saying, "I think that it's too early to have a baby in the relationship, Listen I'm going to go, I'll talk to you later Livy" he said kissing her forehead, before walking to the door and letting himself out. _

_Olivia stayed on the couch confused and frustrated. How could he say that too me, he's not even the least bit happy about the baby and he's a part of it. Maybe the baby isn't a good idea. _

_A week later: _

"_Liv, can we talk" Fin asked sweetly into her ear as she stood by the coffee pot. _

"_Yeah, what is it Fin?" she asked with the past weeks events stress on her face, and a readable annoyance present. _

"_I've been thinking about the you know" he didn't want to come out and say baby with people ease dropping around them. _

_Olivia cut hum off "Don't worry about it Fin" and she started to walk away at a fast pace to her desk. _

_Fin followed her "what is that suppose to mean?" _

_Olivia looked into his eyes and saw concern and in her eyes he saw hurt. "I got an abortion. _

_End_

"I have never forgiven myself for that day when I never told you that it made me the happiest person alive to be the father to our baby, because you're a wonderful woman" Olivia held Fin close as she felt that she herself was going to lose it, thinking about the baby that she never gave a chance.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212212121212121212121212121212

"Chris did you get the cameras in the apartment yet?" Ricky asked hastily over the phone. He never did want to let his little brother in on the pure genius of their father. He never thought that Chris could handle the remarks and thoughts of Holland.

"Yes, the last camera was put up about 45 minuets ago. And I did something that you never could accomplish with her" Chris said knowing that it would piss his brother off.

"Yeah and what is that, because trust me brother, if you're going to brag that you got cameras up without getting caught that is nothing compared to what I've gotten away with"

"I befriended her" he said and left it at that before hanging up the phone.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212112121212121212121212121212

"Okay well Jeremy, I have to be going, I've been talking to you all day and I'll be back later. I love you, and please wake up and come back to me and the baby" she kissed his forehead again and then started to walk away. She looked back at him and said "I miss talking to you, and your smile, and really want to see your eyes again. Whatever I did to upset you baby I'm sorry, just please come back to me." She finished and then walked out of the room.

12121212121212121212112121211212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Jeremy's POV:

_It's not your fault Jenny, please don't think that. I love you and the baby too. It's just that I'm ashamed of myself for ever thinking that you could ever cheat on me with anyone. I was scared and in denial about the baby, at first I thought that it would be a great adventure together and then I soon realized that having a baby is serious and isn't really an adventure. But is something that we both have to work on together. I miss you beautiful._

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Jenny didn't want to go home, there was nothing there for her, and figuring that her cell phone hasn't had one call yet that means that her parents haven't figured out that she left. Well its only 1:39 I guess I have some time. Jenny walked over to the nearby park and sat on the swing looking down at the sand underneath her feet.

"Jenny, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be under house arrest today?" he chuckled.

"Yah, but I don't like to be stuck in the house; you're not going to tell my parents are you?"

He gave her this look "of course not" he took a seat on the next swing. "So what's been going on in your stressful life that your parents are not sharing"

"Wow, Munch I'm surprised that they can keep anything a secret" they both laughed. "Well let's see my dad hates me."

"Fin does not hate you, he loves you too much to ever hate you" he said not knowing what could bring that kind of thought to her mind.

"Munch he's just so ashamed of me and he told me"

"Why is he ashamed?" this has to be big he thought.

"Well lets see, one I'm pregnant, two I'm engaged, and everything is just coming out so fast and I'm not old enough to be a mother, Jeremy is in a coma in the hospital trying to rush to me to make sure I'm alright and there's no guarantee that he's going to wake up" she started to cry.

"Hey, hey come here" Munch said as he stood up. They hugged "now I will work on your dad but you have to do me a favor and go home and stay there until your parents get there. And I will have you know that your dad has been a complete mess today over you.

"Okay, thanks Munch"

"Anytime Jen"

121212121212121212121212121212121212112112212121212121212121212121212122

"Fin"

"Yah Olivia"

"Let's take the rest of the day off" she said with a smile.

"Okay, I'm sure Jenny would love to see us, since she should have been in the apartment all day.

**A/n Will Jenny make it home before Fin and Olivia? Should Jeremy wake up? and should Jenny trust Chris?**


	13. catch me under the fall

Fin and Olivia walked into the apartment to see that it was silent. Olivia dropped her keys and files on the table before letting the door shut.

"Jennifer" Fin called through the house as he took his jacket off and laid it across the chair. "Jenny where are you?"

Olivia walked past Fin and towards her room where she knocked softly "Jenny". When she got no response she opened the door to see nobody was in there. "I can't believe that she left with everything that has been happening" Olivia said clearly frustrated.

Fin was about to respond when the door opened. Jenny walked slower when she saw her parents standing angrily in the middle of the living room. _Great I should have known that they would have come home early. Now they're going to be even more ashamed of me. _

"Come in here Jennifer" Fin said strictly, his tone scared her, she never heard it before and never wanted to again.

131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

John walked back into the precinct to find that just the Captain and Elliot.

"Is Fin and Liv still on the roof?" John asked as he sat down in his chair.

"No they went home about 15 minuets ago, to be with Jennifer" Captain said.

John glanced down at his watch just hoping that Jenny by some chance made it home before her parents got there…

13131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

"Mom, dad just listen…" Jenny started to say but was cut off by Fin's screaming.

"I don't care what your excuse is Jennifer, I'm sick of this. Totally sick and tired of you walking around here doing as you please. Just because you're a mother to be, supposedly getting married doesn't mean that you can walk around here doing as you please." He took a breath he couldn't take the stress anymore. "I can't even stand to look at you" he said and started to walk past her.

"Dad wait" Jenny tried.

"Wait, wait for what when are you going to smarten up and start listening to us?"

Jenny had tears in her eyes she knew the shame that she was in her father's heart. She just pushed past both of them and ran out the door

13313131313131313131313131313131313131313

Fin walked past Olivia and into the bedroom slamming the door behind him. Olivia reopened it just as fast as it had slammed.

"Fin" she said as she walked over to him and rubbed his arm, trying to calm him down.

"I'm tired of trying to tell her that everything is going to be alright when its not." Fin took a deep breath "Its not okay."

Olivia took Fin into her embrace, holding him close and for dear life, she had never seen him this bad before and it scared her.

Fin wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife, and looked down into her deep brown eyes, and got lost in them. He leaned down and brought his lips to Olivia's. Olivia soon got so deep into the kiss that arms almost automatically went around his neck.

1313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313133131313

Jenny ran down the street, having no clue about where she was going. In usual situations like this she would just call Jeremy and talk it out with him. Jenny could feel the tears already starting to form in her eyes with just the thought of Jeremy. Quickly changing the thoughts on her mind Jenny took her cell phone out and called a pretty familiar number for when things went wrong.

Impatiently Jenny waited for the phone to be answered but it never was.

_Hi you've reached John Munch, the government is probably tracking all phone calls, so if it is really important leave a message at the beep! _

Jenny hung up her phone and slipped it back into the holder attached to her waist. She stuffed her hands in her pocket as she walked into the hospital. Walking into Jeremy's room she noticed that nothing had changed. She took her normal seat next to his bed, and took his hand into hers.

"Jeremy baby, things aren't going as good as planned. I need you to wake up soon, I love you"

She sat back in the chair and just watched his chest go p and down, wishing that his eyes would flutter open like they always do in the movies.

Jenny took her hands away and leaned up to kiss Jeremy's lips, "I have to go now, I love baby"

Walking down the lobby, she reached her hands back into her pockets and felt a paper. She pulled it out and saw Chris's card that he gave her.

131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

Fin gently laid Olivia on the bed, as he got on top of her, kissing down her neck and letting his hands roam her body.

"Fin" Olivia said softly, they hadn't done anything sexual in so long, since everything that had happened.

"Liv, I love you" he said between kisses, as one of his free hands reached around and started to undo her bra hook.

"I love you too, but baby we shouldn't be doing this now" she said trying not to loose it, his kisses were driving her insane.

"Why not I miss you" he said now massaging her breasts gently.

Olivia moaned loving his touch but knowing that this was the wrong time to be doing this. "But what about Jenny?" Olivia said even though her daughter had been acting out lately she still would never want anything bad to happen to her.

Fin moved his hands down to her waist and raised his face to look into her eyes. He could see the arousal and scared in her eyes. "Baby she's going to do what she wants anyways, why chase after her every time, and bail her out every time she does something wrong." He said and went back from kissing her temple down her jaw line and onto her neck.

Olivia shivered underneath his touch, "Fin, come on Fin stop" Olivia said playfully and then seriously.

Fin was getting agitated usually when Olivia didn't want to do anything he was perfectly fine with it, but this time he really wanted to get some frustration out and making love to his wife would do the trick. "What Olivia, what do you want me to do?"

1313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

Jenny stared at the card, she knew that she couldn't go home, that just wasn't an option. She picked up her phone and dialed the number, nervous that he wouldn't remember who she was.

"Hello" the masculine voice said calmly into the phone.

"Hi, is this Chris?" Jenny said still really nervous and walking down the street further.

"Yes this is, who is this?" he asked having a good idea after seeing that she got into a fight her parents and ran out; he knew that it was only a matter of time until she would call.

"This is Jennifer, I'm Jeremy's girlfriend"

"Oh, hey Jenny what's up? Is something wrong you sound flustered" he said working his charm.

"I just really need to talk to someone and I thought that maybe we can talk, since you know most of the components of my problems.

"Sure we can, Jenny I'm here to help you. Why don't you come to my apartment, I live a street over from the hospital, I'll wait outside for you"

"Okay, I'll see you in a few" Jenny said sweetly in the phone. _Oh, no I cannot be flirting with Jeremy's friend. _

1313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

Fin and Olivia's conversation got interrupted by a loud pounding at the door.

**A/N:** What's going to happen between Chris and Jenny? and who is at the door?


	14. tears and pain shed

Disclaimer: I do not own law and order SVU

**Disclaimer: I do not own law and order SVU**

"Fin our daughter is going through a tough time, and yes it has been a while since we've had sex" she could feel her eyes starting to burn. "But Jenny is more important, I never thought that you could ever turn your back on her, especially when you've always have fought every battle on her side. She felt one single tear slide gently down her face. "I always knew" she paused, she never told Fin how she ever felt, she always brushed it off. As the tears began to pile up more.

The knocking at the door became louder. Olivia turned her head. "Ignore it" Fin said while stepping closer to her. "Finish what you were going to say" he said softly.

"I always knew that your love for our daughter, exceeded your love for me. But as much as that hurts, it hurts even more to see how fast you can turn on her" Olivia then grabbed her jacket and raced out of the room to go fine Jenny.

Fin stood in the room not believing what his wife had just said. "Olivia wait" he said and ran after her, he couldn't let his girl walk out thinking that she wasn't his one and only and that his love for her ever faultered.

The pounding at the door became louder as a chased her throughout the apartment. Olivia reached the door knob, before turning it to open, she looked at Fin and sincerely she shrugged her shoulders and innocently stated "wait, wait for what. For this family to fall apart even more.

Fin cut her off "I won't let it."

"Actions speak louder that words Odafin" she stated and then pulled the door open.

"John what are you doing here?"

14141414141414141414141414141414141414141414

Jenny turned onto Chris's street and kept walking until she saw him standing on the porch of a light blue house. He walked down the steps and greeted her with a much needed hug.

"Come on inside Jenny" Chris said warmly.

"Okay, are you sure that this is alright" Jenny questioned, she didn't want to be a burden to anyone.

"Jenny you need to talk your problems out and you need a safe place to hide out and this is the perfect place.

"Thank you" she replied and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

All Chris could do is smile; he was luring her in perfectly.

14141414144141414141414141414141414141414141414

Jeremy thoughts:

_Jenny is sitting in the chair next to his bed, she holding his hand and say sweet pleads for his eyes to open. And with all his might he really wanted to, but he couldn't just yet. _

_As he lied there with his eyes closed, he suddenly felt her hand let go, her heart give up on the hope of her ever waking up. His eyes popped open and he sees her image, her beautiful face and his baby moving towards the fire of the enemy. _

141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414

"Where is Jenny? And you know that I could hear you two arguing all the way by the elevators.

Olivia let out a breath of frustration. "Yah well, we had some things to discuss. And Jenny walked up and I need to go find her" Olivia said pushing past him and racing towards the elevator.

Once the elevator got to her and the doors opened, she rushed in and as it lowered Olivia stopped the elevator. She didn't like to look vulnerable in front of other people, Fin loved that side of her. _Liv, you look so beautiful and pure, and I wouldn't give you up for the world._

_Flashback_

_There was loud knocking on her door, she knew that it was Fin. Her mother had died today and she left early. _

"_Olivia come on open the door" he paused "I'm here for you" _

_With that she got off the couch and started for the door quietly. _

"_Liv please let me know that you're okay" he pleaded, she was so important to him. _

_He heard the locks start to jingle and the door glide open. Olivia to anyone else eyes would look like a mess. But in his eyes she looked radiant. _

"_Come in Fin" she said softly almost unaudited. _

_He followed her in, locked the doors, she sat on the couch and he could tell that she was holding everything inside. _

_He sat down next to her. "Come here Olivia" he said and held his arms open. _

_She moved into his arms slowly and hesitant, she knew that Fin had a crush on her, and she didn't want to confuse him but he was so caring, and had this sparkle in his eye. _

"_You need to let it all out" he whispered in her ear. _

_She looked up at him scared and unsure. She brought her face closer to his and gently kissed his lips. She felt the electricity jump into her. She knew that she could trust him. _

_He looked at her amazed he never thought that there would be a day that he could say Olivia Benson kissed him and it was amazing. _

_She leaned her face against his chest, but refused to let herself cry in front of him. _

"_Livy don't be afraid to be vulnerable in front of me"_

_She looked into his eyes again and couldn't believe that she never noticed his sweet smile and that soft spot that he had for her. With this in her mind she brought her lips back to his and started a heavy make out session with him. Fin was amazing with his lips; Olivia slowly started to pull him down on the couch. _

_As she laid on top of him kissing him with more passion than she had ever kissed anyone else with before. She reached below to unbuckle his belt, until she felt his hands stop her and him pull his face away from hers. _

"_Olivia I can't, because I don't want us to do something that might be regretted later, your in emotional pain. And yes we can have sex on this couch but in the morning you're still going to have that same pain in your heart that you have been ignoring." _

_Olivia never had a guy stop before having sex just to consider her feeling and what was really going on. Tears started to drip down her face, the first time that she allowed herself to cry. Fin wrapped his arms securely around her as she laid next to him on the couch. "You would never be a mistake" _

"_Neither would you Olivia Benson, neither would you" he said as the tears continues to flow out her eyes. _

_An hour later, Olivia looked over at him, his eyes looking intensely at her. "God I must look horrible." She said while putting her hands through her short hair. _

"_Liv, you look so beautiful and pure, and I wouldn't give you up for the world."_

_End of flashback  
_

Olivia was crouched in the corner with her knees soaked with tears, when she finally regained composure she stood up and restarted the elevator to the bottom floor. Olivia thought that the first place that Jenny would go would be the hospital.

14141414414141414114414144114144114141414144141141

"You messed up bad" John stated.

"No shit, I have to make things right." Fin said while grabbing his jacket "and you're going to help me.

**A/n: is Fin going to be able to make things right? Is Jenny putting herself in danger? **


	15. right again?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Law & Order SVU characters**

After Chris showed Jenny where the spare bedroom was, Jenny fell asleep on the bed

After Chris showed Jenny where the spare bedroom was, Jenny fell asleep on the bed.

"_Jenny how could you" Jeremy said upset with the most ashamed look on his face. _

"_How could I do what?" Jenny asked unsure. "What could I have done that it that bad?" _

"_You fooling around with some guy, while I'm in the hospital laying on a bed fighting for my life for you and our baby!" he screamed his eyes starting to get watery. He paused shaking his head "how could you, I always thought that we had something special; you should have been by my side!" _

Jenny shot up out of her deep sleep, she couldn't believe what she was doing. She looked down at her baby bump, _how could I, I shouldn't be here._ After putting her shoes back on she started to head back downstairs hoping that Chris would be asleep and she wouldn't have to explain to him why she couldn't accept his kindness.

151515151515151515151515151515151515

Olivia walked out of the hospital, after visiting Jeremy's room to find it empty and that there was no change.

_Flashback_

_The nurse walked in, she looked at Olivia teary eyed staring at Jeremy. _

"_Are you related to him?" she asked kindly and looked over as she checked his vitals. _

_Olivia was caught off guard with the question, "um, it's a complicated situation" she stated. _

"_Oh" the nurse responded as she finished and went to leave the room "I'll leave you two" _

"_He's the father of my teenaged daughter's unborn child" Olivia just through out there "I was hoping to find her here" _

_The nurse looked behind her "a complicated situation" _

"_You have no idea" Olivia whispered._

_End. _

Olivia walked back over to her car and got in, _Come on Jenny where are you? _

1515151515151515151515151515155151

"Fin where are we going?" John asked as he tried to keep up at the same speed as Fin.

"We're going to make things better" Fin stated dryly.

"And how are we going to find Jenny?"

"We're going to go give Ali a visit"

"And who is Ali?"

"You really are out of the loop aren't you" Fin chuckled.

1515151515151515151515151515151515

Jenny walked over to the front door and turned it quietly as she pulled the door open. A cool breeze came into the room, but she quickly went out and closes it just as quietly, thankful that Chris didn't catch her leaving.

She started moving away from the house in the same direction that she had come in. It started to get colder out, so she walked faster hoping to reach her destination faster and not running into anyone she knew.

_Flashback: _

_Mom, dad just listen…" Jenny started to say but was cut off by Fin's screaming._

"_I don't care what your excuse is Jennifer, I'm sick of this. Totally sick and tired of you walking around here doing as you please. Just because you're a mother to be, supposedly getting married doesn't mean that you can walk around here doing as you please." He took a breath he couldn't take the stress anymore. "I can't even stand to look at you" he said and started to walk past her._

"_Dad wait" Jenny tried._

"_Wait, wait for what when are you going to smarten up and start listening to us?"_

_Jenny had tears in her eyes she knew the shame that she was in her father's heart. She just pushed past both of them and ran out the door_

_End_

Jenny shook the thought out of her head. _I've made him so ashamed, how could I, I have to fix it, and some how make this right… Make my father love me again._ A single tear dropped down Jenny's cheek, she wiped it away fast just for another one to fall.

1515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

"Ali I know that you know more information about Jenny and Jeremy's relationship then you lead on" Fin spoke to her, trying to get any and everything that she knew out of her.

"I really don't know that much, Jenny kind of stopped calling after a while" she paused and then spoke up again, as much a Jenny was her best friend it wasn't fair to her, Jenny never called or came around anymore. "The only time she would call was for me to cover for her, at first it was only once in a while. Maybe once or twice a week, then it became an everyday thing." Ali said while looking Fin in the eye.

"Ali what do you know?" John asked, the girl said that she didn't know much but what she did know might have been something.

She cleared her throat and thought about what she was going to say very carefully before saying any words, she didn't want anything to come back and bite her in the ass after all is said and done. "They use to meet at that old beat down park, way out in the boondocks"

"Okay what else?"

She looked back and forth between Fin and John and then looked down and cracked her knuckles, her nervous habit of course. "She use to skip a couple of classes during the school year to go see him, but that was maybe once a week if that, so it never really caught anyone attention."

"Okay so, so far all you have told us is where they meet and that Jenny would skip school, tell us the inside information, you're her best friend there has to be more that you know" John said trying to keep his voice calm.

Fin could see the nervousness in Ali's eyes, he watched this girl grow up with his daughter. "Please Ali tell us anything that will help us find her" he said pleading.

"When she was ever upset she would go to that park, but then again she would always have Jeremy to meet her. I'm sorry I don't know that much" she said and got up to leave. As she walked to the door she paused at the frame, "Jenny always said that if she ever got into trouble or was stressed or wanted to be alone, she would go to a place that caused a tragic event" then she walked out.

Fin and John just looked at each other before getting up to leave.

151515155151515151515151515

Olivia turned the corner onto the street where her old house was. Where her mother was an alcoholic and was never there for her.

_Flashback:_

"_Olivia you're a whore, you and no man will ever really want you, you're just going to turn up pregnant and unhappy" her mother Serena slurred at her. _

"_Mom why can't you ever say congratulations or be happy for me, and what did I always make you that unhappy." Olivia said with tears in her eyes, she just got back from a date with Jay and this is what she had to deal with. _

"_You're just a reminder of the worse day of my life" she screamed and went to go hit Olivia but slipped on the rug and fell on the floor. _

"_Then why did you keep me, huh, if I'm just the reminder of the worst." Olivia screamed back the tears noticeably streaming down her face._

_End_

Olivia stared at the house _If I was Jenny where would I hide, how did I end up here. I ran to the place the worst happened, and not for Jenny for me. _

Just then Olivia sped off having an idea about where Jenny would go.

151515151515151515151515151515155115151

"Hey Fin where are we going?" John asked as they sped off down the street.

"You'll see" Fin answered, Fin looked over at John and then back at the road. "John I have a question for you."

"Yah, what is it?"

"Why did you come by?"

"No specific reason" John lied and Fin could tell that he was lying.

"John, don't make stick my foot up your boney ass, now why did you stop by?"

"Alright, alright" John said putting his hands up "I saw Jenny at the park on the swing earlier and I didn't think that she made it home before you and Liv, I just wanted to make sure that you didn't go too hard on her." He paused "and its obvious that you did"

"What do you mean?" Fin asked, he knew that it had to be bad if Jenny went to John.

"She knows that you're ashamed of her and she thinks that you won't be there for her anymore. That you'll disown her. I mean she has always counted on you to be there for her, in almost every fight against Olivia. Do you think that maybe you're being too tough on her.

Fin just stared off into the road.

**A/N where is Fin and Olivia heading, are they going to the same place? **


	16. meeting up

Jenny walked down the empty dark streets, she was going to go back to the hospital but that would be the first place her parents would look….if they even still cared. Being at Chris's house was nice but it wasn't right, too much could go wrong and that's not what she needed.

The wind was picking up, the leaves that fell off the tree were swirling in the wind. She saw the abandon park in the near distance, she wished that she would see Jeremy leaning against the pole. But in the back of her mind knowing that, that could never be possible.

* * *

Olivia raced out of the hospital, she really thought that Jenny would run to Jeremy. Even with him being in a coma her daughter usually was really predictable. But now she didn't know where to go, the only thing she did know was that Jenny wouldn't go home. The year had started out so good and now it came toppling down hill soo fast.

Olivia stood on the sidewalk with her hands on her hips, maybe home wouldn't be the last place. I'll just take a quick look. Olivia ran back to her apartment building, it took a while and she was exhausted. When she entered the apartment it was dark and quiet, unlike when she had left _"Do something, find her Odafin, find her. You always took her side, your always loved her more then you loved me."_ Her voices of the pervious argument filled the apartment. _Maybe he went to go find her or maybe he went to the bar to get drunk" _

She rushed through to Jenny's room, it was still empty and she still had her window opened. As Olivia closed the window she noticed that there was a blinking red light coming from the corner of the wall. Curiously, she brought her finger over to it and grazed over. _"Oh no, what are we into now"_

* * *

"So where are we going now, she wasn't at the crash site, Ali's house, or on the roof of the presicint and apartment building." John restated to Fin.

"Munch I'm well aware of everywhere that Jenny is not at, I really just don't know where else to look." Fin said wanting to give up, but knowing that his daughter and wife were counting on him to pull through.

They looked around outside, the streets were rather empty besides the occasional car pass by.

Munch took a deep breath "What about that abandon park that Ali kept talking about Jenny meeting Jeremy at."

Fin thought about it for a couple seconds "I mean" taking a deep breath inbetween words "it couldn't hurt to take a look."

"Now we just have to figure out which abandon park is their meeting spot."

* * *

Chris had awoken he wanted to check on Jenny and make sure that she was still in the spare bedroom where he had left her. He quietly nudged the door open, only to find that the bed was empty. _"Shit, I knew I should have locked the door, when she fell asleep." _

He put his hands together _"Think Chris Think, where would she go if Jeremy wasn't an option." _He smiled at the thought that had came across his mind. She would run to a place that would be familiar and where she would feel safe. She always met up at that stupid park and that's the place to check.

Chris jumped in his car and raced across town. _"That bitch should have stayed in that room. Why would she leave, he didn't act weird around her or anything. I didn't even hear her walk out the door, now that's not even right. She's a sneaky bitch. And I took her in when she had no where else to go." _Chris just couldn't stop shaking his head in disbelief.

About 10 minuets later Chris arrived at the park. It was dark since the park was abandoned there were no lights to see the park or anyone in it. He opened his phone so the light would lead him through the park to the broken playscape. As he edged closer and closer, he saw her there, past out curled up into a little ball. _"She left a warm apartment to sleep in a dump" _

Chris reached into his pocket, as he edged closer to her. He leaned over her body and laid the cloth over her mouth. At first she struggled a little bit, but it didn't take much power to keep her still. _"Father you taught me well" _

He carried her small body through the park and over to his car, as he started up the engine and headed towards the stop sign Chris saw head lights in his rear mirrors. _"A little too late detectives" _he muttered to himself as he drove off back towards his house.

* * *

"Fin you don't know that shes not here, just have a little hope. Plus you don't want to hear Liv's mouth if you come home with no results"

"I no John, I no" Fin said shaking his head, getting more and more irratated. He was happy that Munch was helping, but stating the obvious really wasn't working for him.

"So what did you say to her?"

"To who Liv, to piss her off?"

"No, to Jenny to make her run off" John said shaking his head, he knew that Jenny was going through a rough time. Her father disappointment is probably threw her over the edge.

Fin stopped and just gave John this dead stare. And walked a little bit ahead of him, aiming the flashlight onto the broken playscape. After a couple minuets Fin shrugged his shoulders "And shes not here"

John walked around to the other side of what was left to the playscape. "She may not be here now, but she was.."

Fin turned to face him "What do you mean, she was"

"Well this is her cell phone isnt it" he said while holding up a cell phone.

Fin flipped open the cell phone on popped an image of Jenny and Jeremy. "She deffinatly was here, now where did she go"

* * *

Chris laid Jenny back down on the bed that she was on before, but this time he placed himself in the corner of the room so that he would be there when she stirred awake. She wasn't going to get out of the house again unnoticed again.

After about an hour, he heard her make a faint noise. Almost something to resemble a slight moan. She rolled from her side facing the window to now facing the door. There was a weird confused expression on her face, like something wasn't clicking in her mind. Jenny sat up and started looking around the room swiftly, until her eyes settled on a dark figure sitting in the corner chair.

"Who's there" she asked scaredly, not really wanting to know. The last thing that she remembered was sitting down on the broken playscape at the park. She had know idea how she got to this room again.

"You snuck out, didn't even say anything" the voice said angerly.

Jenny rubbed her eyes and thought about what was being said. "Chris" she said unsured.

The figured stepped slowly out of the dark corner and toward her. "Why would you just leave, I was just trying to help you?'

"It was just time for me to go" she paused, if she left how did he find her to bring her back. "How did I get back here?"

Chris let out a chuckle "Um, lets see Ricky told me you were attached to that park"

Chris was now right in front of Jenny on the bed. "Ricky?"

"Yah Ricky my brother"

Jenny sat there in shock, how could she be so stupid. "I have to go" she said and quickly got off the bed.

Chris pushed her back down "Your not going anywhere"

* * *

Code Red. Code red, the nurse screamed as they ran into Jeremy's room.

"What happened?" Dr Sears asked as she ran into the room.

"His heart stopped" a nurse screamed as she brought the crash cart over.

"Push the eppie and charge the paddles" she screamed

A few second later "Paddles charged"

"Clear"

* * *

Fin unsure of where to go, decided to see if Olivia went back home. It took about twenty minuets to get there, John left to go get some sleep before work the next morning.

"Olivia" he called through the apartment.

Olivia was still staring at this red blinking light. "In here she called back"

He entered the room "What are you staring at?" he thought it was weird that she was reaching her arm into the corner off the wall.

"I think there's a camera set up behind here" she said moving out a little.

Fin tossed Jenny's phone on her bed before walking over to the wall "You have to be kidding me" he responded when he saw the little camera.

Olivia turned to Jenny's bed and noticed that her phone was there and it wasn't before "Fin" he ignored her still reaching for the tiny camera. "Fin" she said louder.

"Yah, babe" he said turning to look at her.

"Where did you find her phone?" she asked holding it out.

"The abandoned park"

Olivia took a deep breath Jenny never left her phone. "Then where is she?"

Fin sighed he knew what she was getting at. "I don't know"

"I'm worried Fin"

Fin threw his arms around her "me to Liv me to"


End file.
